Los Juegos del Hambre: En Llamas ExB Adaptacion
by Lupiz Cullen Mellark
Summary: Temporalmente Pausada... Secuela de Los Juegos del Hambre, pero adaptada a los personajes de Crepusculo, Bella y Edward regresan a su distrito despues de haber ganado los juegos esperando tener un tiempo para ellos antes de que llegue el tan temido Quarter Quell, donde esta vez ellos guiaran a dos desaortunados tributos al campo, o al menos eso es lo que creen.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

**Parte 1 La Chispa**

**Gran parte de la trama sera mia, lo que reconozcan es de Suzane Collins, los personajes con excepción de Buttercup, son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.**

Sujeto el termo con ambas manos, aunque el calor del té se perdió hace un rato en el aire helado. Tengo los músculos tensos de frío. Si apareciese una jauría de perros salvajes ahora mismo, no tendría muchas posibilidades de trepar a un árbol antes de que me atacasen. Tendría que levantarme, moverme y dejar que la sangre volviese a circularme por las extremidades, pero, en vez de hacerlo, me quedo sentada, tan inmóvil como la roca que tengo debajo, mientras el alba empieza a iluminar el bosque. No puedo luchar contra el sol, solo puedo observar con impotencia cómo me arrastra a un día que llevo meses temiendo.

A mediodía estarán todos en mi nueva casa de la Aldea de los Vencedores: los periodistas, los equipos de televisión, incluso Esme Platt, mi antigua acompañante, recién llegados al Distrito 12 desde el Capitolio. Me pregunto si Esme seguirá llevando aquella ridícula peluca rosa o si habrá elegido otro color antinatural que lucir en la Gira de la Victoria. Habrá más gente esperando, varias personas listas para atender todas mis necesidades en el largo viaje en tren. Un equipo de preparación que me pondrá guapa para mis apariciones públicas. Mi estilista y amigo, Alec, que diseñó los maravillosos trajes que hicieron que la audiencia se fijase en mí por primera vez en los Juegos del Hambre.

Si estuviese en mis manos, intentaría olvidar los Juegos del Hambre casi por completo, no hablaría nunca de ellos, fingiría que no han sido más que un mal sueño. Sin embargo, la Gira de la Victoria hace que mi deseo resulte imposible. La organizan en un momento estratégico, entre unos juegos y los siguientes, como si el Capitolio pretendiese mantener el horror vivo y cercano. En los distritos no solo nos vemos obligados a recordar la mano de acero del poder del Capitolio una vez al año, sino que, además, nos obligan a celebrarlo. Este año yo soy una de las estrellas del espectáculo. Tendré que viajar de distrito en distrito, ponerme delante de la multitud para que me vitoree, aunque, en realidad, me odie; mirar a la cara a los familiares de los chicos a los que he matado…

El sol sigue empeñándose en salir, así que hago un esfuerzo por levantarme. Me duelen todas las articulaciones, y la pierna izquierda lleva tanto tiempo dormida que necesito pasarme unos minutos caminando para devolverla a la vida. He estado tres horas en el bosque, pero, como no he intentado cazar, no llevaré nada de vuelta. A mi madre y a mi hermana pequeña, Nessie, ya no les importa. Pueden permitirse comprar carne en la carnicería del pueblo, aunque a ninguna nos gusta más que la carne de caza. Por otro lado, mi mejor amigo, Jacob Black, y su familia dependen de lo que saque hoy, y no puedo dejarlos tirados. Empiezo la hora y media de paseo que necesitaré para comprobar todas nuestras trampas. Cuando estábamos en el colegio teníamos tiempo por la tarde para mirar las trampas, cazar, recolectar vegetales y llegar a tiempo para comerciar con todo ello en el pueblo. Sin embargo, desde que Jacob empezó a trabajar en las minas de carbón, como yo no tengo nada que hacer en todo el día, me encargo del trabajo.

Jacob ya habrá llegado a la mina y terminado el vertiginoso paseo en ascensor que lleva a las profundidades de la tierra, por lo que estará dándole golpes a una veta de carbón. Sé cómo es estar allí abajo. Todos los años, como parte de nuestra formación, mi clase de la escuela tenía que hacer una visita a las minas. Cuando era pequeña me resultaba desagradable: los túneles claustrofóbicos, el aire apestoso, la agobiante oscuridad que lo dominaba todo. Pero después de que mi padre y otros mineros muriesen en una explosión, apenas podía obligarme a subir al ascensor. Aquella excursión anual me producía una gran ansiedad, y en dos ocasiones me puse tan mala antes de ir que mi madre me dejó quedarme en casa, creyendo que tenía la gripe.

Pienso en Jacob, que en realidad solo se siente vivo en el bosque, con el aire fresco, la luz del sol y el agua limpia de los arroyos. No sé cómo lo soporta. Bueno…, sí lo sé: lo soporta porque es la única forma de alimentar a su madre y a sus hermanos pequeños. Y aquí estoy yo, con montones de dinero, más que suficiente para alimentar a mi familia y a la suya, y él no quiere aceptar ni una moneda. Ya me ha costado convencerlo para que me dejara llevarles carne, a pesar de que él habría mantenido a mi madre y a Nessie si yo hubiese muerto en los juegos. Le digo que me hace un favor, que me volvería loca si me pasara todo el día de brazos cruzados. Aun así, nunca me paso a dejarles las presas cuando él está en casa, cosa que no resulta difícil, ya que trabaja doce horas al día.

En realidad, ahora solo lo veo los domingos, cuando nos reunimos en el bosque para cazar juntos. Sigue siendo el mejor día de la semana, aunque ya no es como antes, cuando nos lo contábamos todo. Los juegos han acabado con eso. Sigo teniendo la esperanza de que, con el tiempo, volvamos a sentirnos cómodos, pero parte de mí sabe que no servirá de nada. No hay vuelta atrás.

Saco un buen botín de las trampas: ocho conejos, dos ardillas y un castor que se metió en un artilugio de alambre diseñado por Jacob. Es un mago de las trampas, es capaz de doblar los árboles jóvenes para que suban alto la presa, lejos del alcance de los depredadores; también sabe colocar troncos en equilibrio sobre disparadores de palitos y trenzar cestas de las que ningún pez puede escapar. Conforme avanzo y vuelvo a colocar cada trampa, sé que nunca podré imitar su ojo para el equilibrio, su instinto para saber por dónde cruzará la presa el sendero. Es más que experiencia, es un don natural, como mi habilidad para disparar el arco en la penumbra y derribar a mi objetivo de una sola flecha.

Cuando llego a la alambrada que rodea el Distrito 12, el sol está bien arriba. Como siempre, presto atención durante un momento, pero no me llega el zumbido delator de la corriente eléctrica por el metal. Casi nunca lo electrifican, a pesar de que, en teoría, debería estarlo siempre. Me arrastro por el hueco de la parte de abajo de la alambrada y salgo a la Pradera, a un tiro de piedra de mi casa. De mi antigua casa. Todavía es nuestra oficialmente, ya que es la vivienda asignada a mi madre y mi hermana. Si me muriese ahora mismo, ellas tendrían que regresar. Por ahora, eso sí, están felizmente instaladas en la casa nueva de la Aldea de los Vencedores, y yo soy la única que utiliza el diminuto lugar en el que me crié. Para mí es mi verdadero hogar.

Voy allí y me cambio de ropa. Me quito la vieja chaqueta de cuero de mi padre y me pongo un abrigo de lana buena que siempre parece apretarme demasiado en los hombros. Dejo la comodidad de mis desgastadas botas de caza y me calzo unos caros zapatos hechos a máquina que mi madre considera más apropiados para alguien de mi posición. Ya he guardado el arco y las flechas en el tronco hueco de un árbol, en el bosque. Aunque el tiempo vuela, me permito pasar unos cuantos minutos sentada en la cocina, que tiene aire de abandono con la hornilla apagada y la mesa sin mantel. Echo mucho de menos mi antigua vida. Apenas lográbamos sobrevivir, pero sabía dónde encajaba, sabía cuál era mi lugar en los prietos hilos que formaban la tela de nuestra vida. Ojalá pudiera volver a ella, porque, en retrospectiva, me parece segura comparándola con la de ahora: tan rica y famosa, y, a la vez, tan odiada por las autoridades del Capitolio.

Oigo un gemido que reclama mi atención en la puerta trasera. La abro y descubro a _Buttercup_, el zarrapastroso gato de Nessie. Le gusta la nueva casa tan poco como a mí y siempre se va cuando mi hermana está en clase. Nunca nos hemos llevado especialmente bien, pero ahora compartimos este nuevo vínculo. Lo dejo entrar, le doy un trozo de grasa de castor e incluso le rasco entre las orejas un ratito.

—Eres horroroso, lo sabes, ¿verdad?

_Buttercup_ me da con el hocico en la mano para que siga acariciándolo, pero tenemos que irnos.

—Vamos, gato.

Lo sujeto con una mano, agarro mi bolsa de caza con la otra y salgo a la calle. El gato salta al suelo y desaparece debajo de un arbusto.

Los zapatos me aprietan los dedos en mi camino sobre las cenizas de la calle. Como me meto por callejones y patios traseros, llego a la casa de Jacob en pocos minutos, y su madre, Sarah, me ve por la ventana, ya que está inclinada sobre el fregadero de la cocina. Se seca las manos en el delantal y se dirige a abrirme la puerta.

Me gusta Sarah. La respeto. Su marido murió en la misma explosión que mató a mi padre, y la dejó con tres hijos varones y un bebé a punto de nacer. Menos de una semana después de dar a luz, salió a la calle en busca de trabajo. Las minas no eran una opción viable, ya que tenía que cuidar del bebé, pero consiguió que los comerciantes del pueblo le diesen su ropa para lavar. Jacob, el mayor de los hijos, se convirtió a sus catorce años en el principal apoyo económico de la familia. Ya había firmado para pedir teselas, que le suponían una escasa cantidad de cereales y aceite a cambio de dejar que su nombre entrase más veces en el sorteo de los tributos. Además, ya por aquel entonces era un trampero experto. Sin embargo, eso no bastaba para mantener a una familia de cinco, así que Sarah tenía que pelarse los dedos hasta los huesos en aquella tabla de lavar. En invierno las manos se le ponían tan rojas y agrietadas que sangraban a la menor provocación. Seguirían haciéndolo de no ser por el ungüento que le preparaba mi madre. Con todo y con eso, Sarah y Jacob están decididos a que los otros chicos (Embry, de doce años, Seth, de diez, y el bebé Leah, de cuatro) nunca tengan que pedir teselas.

Sarah sonríe al ver mi botín y agarra el castor por la cola, sopesándolo:

—Esto servirá para un buen estofado.

A diferencia de Jacob, a ella no le parece mal nuestro acuerdo de caza.

—Y tiene buena piel —respondo. Me reconforta estar aquí con Sarah, hablando de las cualidades de las presas, como siempre hemos hecho. Me sirve una taza de infusión, y yo la sujeto con ambas manos para calentármelas—. ¿Sabes? Cuando vuelva de la gira estaba pensando en llevarme a Embry conmigo de vez en cuando, después de la escuela, para enseñarle a disparar.

—Eso estaría bien. A Jacob le gustaría hacerlo, pero solo tiene libres los domingos, y creo que le gusta guardarlos para ti.

No puedo evitar que el color me suba a las mejillas por la incomodidad que ese frase me trae. Es una estupidez, claro, porque nadie me conoce mejor que Sarah y sabe que el vínculo que comparto con Jacob no es romántico y estoy segura de que mucha gente supuso que nos acabaríamos casando, aunque yo nunca lo hubiera considerado como una posibilidad ya que solo puedo verlo como un amigo muy cercano, casi como un hermano, y no puedo ver nuestra relación como algo romántico. Sin embargo, eso fue antes de los juegos, antes de que mi compañero tributo, y el amor de mi vida Edward Cullen, anunciase que estaba loco por mí. (posteriormente que yo también lo estaba de el) Nuestro romance se convirtió en una estrategia clave para nuestra supervivencia en la arena. El problema es que ni para Edward ni para mi, eso no fue tan solo una estrategia,y ahora se que eso para Jacob fue doloroso.

Me trago la infusión de golpe, aunque está demasiado caliente, y me aparto de la mesa.

—Será mejor que me vaya y me ponga presentable para las cámaras.

—Disfruta de la comida —responde Sarah, dándome un abrazo.

—Por supuesto.

Mi siguiente parada es en el Quemador, donde solía hacer casi todos mis trueques. Hace años era un almacén de carbón, hasta que dejó de usarse y se convirtió primero en un lugar de encuentro para el comercio ilegal y después en un mercado negro en toda regla. Supongo que al ser un sitio que atrae a los delincuentes, debe de ser mi sitio. Cazar en el bosque que rodea el Distrito 12 viola al menos una docena de leyes y se castiga con la muerte.

Las personas que frecuentan el Quemador nunca mencionan lo mucho que les debo. Jacob me dijo que La señora Cope la anciana que vende sopa, inició una colecta para patrocinarnos a Edward y a mí durante los juegos. En teoría era una cosa del Quemador, pero mucha gente más se enteró y quiso participar. Aunque no sé exactamente cuánto dinero fue y soy consciente de que el precio de cualquier cosa en la arena era exorbitante, lo cierto es que su contribución bien pudo salvarnos la vida.

Todavía me resulta extraño abrir la puerta principal con el saco vacío, sin nada que intercambiar, y con el bolsillo lleno de monedas pegado a la cadera. Intento cubrir el mayor número de puestos posible y repartir mis compras de café, bollos, huevos, hilo y aceite por todos ellos. En el último momento decido comprar tres botellas de licor blanco de una mujer manca llamada Tia una víctima de accidente minero que había tenido la astucia suficiente para encontrar la forma de ganarse la vida.

El licor no es para mi familia, sino para Charlie, que hizo de mentor de Edward y mío en los juegos. Es hosco, violento y está borracho casi todo el tiempo, pero hizo bien su trabajo. Bueno, lo hizo más que bien: por primera vez en la historia, dos tributos consiguieron ganar. Así que, sea Charlie como sea, se lo debo, y es una deuda que he contraído para siempre. Le compro el licor blanco porque hace unas semanas se quedó sin botellas y no había ninguna a la venta, así que tuvo el síndrome de abstinencia, y se pasaba todo el tiempo temblando y gritándoles improperios a seres que solo él veía. Asustó mucho a Nessie y, la verdad, para mí tampoco fue muy divertido verlo de aquella manera. Desde entonces me he dedicado a reunir mi propia reserva de alcohol, por si vuelve a haber escasez.

Diego, el jefe de nuestros agentes de la paz, frunce el ceño al verme con las botellas. Es un hombre mayor con unos cuantos mechones de pelo plateado peinados de un lado sobre su cara rojo chillón.

—Eso es demasiado fuerte para ti, chica. —Él lo sabe bien porque, después de Charlie, Diego bebe más que ninguna otra persona que conozco.

—Es que mi madre lo usa para sus medicinas —respondo, como sin darle importancia.

—Bueno, la verdad es que eso lo mata todo —responde, dejando una moneda en el mostrador para pagar una botella.

Cuando llego al puesto de La señora Cope me siento al mostrador y pido sopa, una especie de mezcla de calabaza y alubias. Un agente de la paz llamado Efraín se acerca y compra un cuenco mientras estoy comiendo. Para ser un representante de la ley, está entre mis favoritos, porque nunca abusa de su poder y tiene sentido del humor. Aunque tendrá unos veinte años, no parece mucho mayor que yo; hay algo en su sonrisa, en el pelo rojo que le sale disparado en todas direcciones, que le da aspecto de crío.

—¿No tendrías que estar en un tren? —me pregunta.

—Vienen a por mí a mediodía.

—¿Y no deberías tener mejor pinta? —pregunta, en un susurro bien alto. No puedo evitar sonreír ante sus pullas, a pesar de mi humor—. Quizá un lazo en el pelo o algo. —Me agita la trenza y yo le aparto la mano.

—No te preocupes, cuando terminen conmigo estaré irreconocible.

—Bien. A ver si demostramos un poco de orgullo de distrito para variar, señorita Swan, ¿eh? —Mira a La señora Cope y sacude la cabeza con aire burlón, como si me regañase; después se aleja para reunirse con sus amigos.

—¡Eh, devuélveme ese cuenco! —le grita Cope, pero, como lo hace entre risas, no parece demasiado preocupada—. ¿Va Jacob a despedirte? —me pregunta.

—No, no estaba en la lista, pero lo vi el domingo.

—Creía que lo habrían puesto en la lista. Como es tu primo y tal… —añade, irónica.

No es más que parte de la mentira que ha fabricado el Capitolio. Cuando Edward y yo nos quedamos entre los ocho finalistas de los juegos, enviaron periodistas para preparar historias personales sobre nosotros. Preguntaron por mis amigos y todos los dirigieron a Jacob. Sin embargo, no les convenía que Jacob fuese mi mejor amigo, porque yo estaba en pleno romance en la arena. Era demasiado guapo, demasiado masculino, y no parecía nada dispuesto a sonreír y poner buena cara ante las cámaras. No obstante, los dos tenemos ese aire de la Veta: cabello liso oscuro, piel aceitunada, ojos color chocolate. Así que a algún genio se le ocurrió convertirlo en mi primo. Yo no me enteré hasta que ya estábamos en casa, en el andén de la estación del tren, cuando mi madre dijo: «¡Tus primos están deseando verte!». Entonces me volví, y allí estaban Jacob, Sarah y todos los niños, esperándome, así que no me quedó más remedio que seguirles la corriente.

A pesar de que La señora Cope sabe que no somos parientes, algunas de las personas que nos conocen desde hace años parecen haberlo olvidado.

—Estoy deseando terminar con todo esto de una vez —susurro.

—Lo sé, aunque tienes que empezarlo para poder terminarlo. Será mejor que no llegues tarde.

Mientras camino hacia la Aldea de los Vencedores empieza a nevar un poco. Desde la plaza del centro del pueblo hasta la Aldea hay apenas un kilómetro de distancia, pero es como entrar en otro mundo completamente distinto. Se trata de una comunidad independiente construida alrededor de un precioso parque salpicado de arbustos en flor. Hay doce casas, y cada una de ellas es diez veces más grande que el hogar en que me crié. Nueve siguen vacías, como siempre han estado. Las tres en uso pertenecen a Charlie, a Edward y a mí.

Las casas habitadas por mi familia y Edward desprenden un cálido hálito de vida: ventanas iluminadas, humo en las chimeneas, ramilletes de maíz de colores pegados a las puertas de entrada como decoración para celebrar el próximo Festival de la Recolección. Sin embargo, la casa de Charlie, a pesar de los cuidados del encargado de la Aldea, rebosa abandono y dejadez. Me detengo un instante en su puerta para prepararme, porque sé que dentro estará todo asqueroso; después, entro.

Arrugo la nariz de inmediato ante el olor. Charlie se niega a dejar que alguien vaya a limpiarle, y él no lo hace nada bien. Con el paso de los años, la peste a licor, vómito, col hervida y carne quemada, ropa sin lavar y excrementos de ratón se ha mezclado hasta formar un hedor que hace que me lagrimeen los ojos. Me abro paso a través de un montón de envoltorios vacíos, vasos rotos y huesos, y me dirijo al lugar en que sé que encontraré a Charlie. Está sentado a la mesa de la cocina, con los brazos extendidos sobre la madera y la cara en un charco de licor, roncando como un poseso.

Le doy un codazo en el hombro.

—¡Levantate! —grito, porque he aprendido que no existe ninguna forma sutil de despertarlo. Sus ronquidos cesan durante un momento, como si estuviese desconcertado, pero después siguen. Lo empujo con más fuerza—. ¡Levantate, Charlie, es el día de la gira!

Abro la ventana y tomo grandes bocanadas de aire limpio del exterior. Después rebusco con los pies entre la basura del suelo, desentierro una cafetera de hojalata y la lleno en el fregadero. La hornilla no está del todo apagada y consigo devolverle la vida a unos cuantos carbones encendidos. Echo café molido en la cafetera, lo suficiente para asegurarme de que el brebaje resultante sea bueno y fuerte, y la pongo a hervir en la hornilla.

Charlie sigue en otro mundo. Como lo demás no ha funcionado, lleno un balde de agua helada, se lo vacío en la cabeza y me aparto de un salto. Un sonido animal gutural le sale de la garganta, y se levanta de un salto dándole una patada a la silla (que acaba tirada a tres metros de él) y blandiendo un cuchillo. Se me había olvidado que siempre duerme con uno en la mano. Tendría que habérselo quitado antes, pero tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza. Sin dejar de soltar blasfemias, acuchilla el aire unos segundos antes de darse cuenta de lo que está haciendo. Entonces se seca la cara con la manga de la camisa y se vuelve hacia el alféizar de la ventana, donde me había encaramado por si tenía que huir a toda prisa.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —pregunta, rabioso.

—Me dijiste que te despertara una hora antes de que llegasen las cámaras.

¿Qué?

—Fue idea tuya —insisto.

— ¿Por qué estoy mojado? —pregunta, después de acordarse de lo que le digo.

—No podía despertarte. Mira, si querías que te mimaran, deberías habérselo pedido a Edward.

— ¿Pedirme el qué? —Sólo con oír su voz se me forma un nudo de emociones, hace que se me acelere el corazón, se me salte un latido y la reparación se me atore.

Edward se acerca a la mesa; la luz del sol que entra por la ventana arranca destellos de la nieve caída sobre su pelo cobrizo. Parece fuerte y sano, muy distinto pero a la vez igual al chico enfermo y muerto de hambre del que me enamore en la arena, y ya casi no se le nota la cojera. Deja una barra de pan recién hecho en la mesa, para después voltearse e ir hacia mí, me da un dulce beso en los labios, antes de envolverme con sus brazos y girar en dirección a Charlie.

—Pedirte que me despertaras sin provocarme una neumonía —dijo Charlie, dejando el cuchillo en la mesa. Se quita la sucia camisa dejando al aire una camiseta interior igual de manchada y se frota el cuerpo con la parte seca.

Edward sonríe mientras me suelta y me toma de la mano, mientras me dirige hacia la mesa toma el cuchillo y lo moja en licor blanco derramado de una botella del suelo. Después limpia la hoja en el borde de su camiseta y corta el pan. Él nos mantiene a todos bien suplidos de bollería. Yo cazo, él hornea, Charlie bebe. Cada uno tenemos nuestra forma de mantenernos ocupados, de quitarnos de la cabeza el tiempo que pasamos en los Juegos del Hambre. Aunque algunas veces dichos pensamientos se disipen o sean más fáciles de "olvidar" en compañía(o al menos en mi caso) de Edward o a falta de él, Jacob; los tres tenemos montones de tiempo libre y ya sea por una cosa o por otra, no podemos mantenernos juntos todo el dia.

Después de darle la tapa del pan a Charlie se gira a mirarme con una espléndida sonrisa en su rostro

—¿Quieres un trozo?

—No, he comido en el Quemador —respondo—, pero gracias. —Eh notado que mi voz, no suena como la mía, como la que uso con las demás personas que la que uso con Edward, la cual es dulce y empalagosa y que siempre está acompañada por una sonrisilla estúpida (palabras de Charlie no mías)cada vez que me dirijo a el, además de que cada vez que lo veo caminar hacia mi casa, voy a su encuentro y me arrojo a sus brazos… no cabe duda que esto del amor me dejo algo cambiada desde que las cámaras terminaron de filmar nuestra feliz vuelta a casa.

—De nada —responde, con una sonrisa igual o más grande que la mía.

Charlie tira la camisa al suelo, entre la porquería.

—Iuck. Ustedes dos tienen que calmarse, tanta dulzura y tanto amor, me dará un coma diabético.

"Tiene razón, pero creo que primero te mataría una sobre dosis"Sin embargo, me limito a decir:

—Tomate un respiro, Charlie.

Salgo por la ventana, caigo en el suelo y atravieso el jardín en dirección a mi casa.

La nieve ha empezado a cuajar, así que dejo un rastro de huellas detrás de mí. En la puerta principal me detengo para sacudirme los zapatos antes de entrar. Mi madre lleva trabajando día y noche para que todo quede perfecto ante las cámaras; no es buen momento para manchar sus relucientes suelos. Nada más pisar la entrada, mi madre aparece y me toma del brazo, como si deseara detenerme.

—No te preocupes, me los quito aquí —le digo, dejando los zapatos en el felpudo.

Mi madre deja escapar una risa extraña y entrecortada, y me quita el saco lleno de suministros que llevo al hombro.

—No es más que nieve. ¿Cómo ha ido tu paseo?

—¿Paseo? —pregunto. Sabe que he estado media noche en el bosque. Entonces veo al hombre que está detrás de ella, en la puerta de la cocina. Con solo echarle un vistazo a su traje a medida y los rasgos alterados quirúrgicamente sé que es del Capitolio. Algo va mal—. Más que pasear, he patinado. El suelo se está poniendo muy resbaladizo ahí fuera.

—Ha venido alguien a verte —dice mi madre. Está demasiado pálida y noto la ansiedad que intenta ocultar.

—Creía que no venían hasta las doce —respondo, fingiendo no darme cuenta de su estado—. ¿Ha llegado antes Alec para ayudar a prepararme?

—No, Bella, es…

—Por aquí, señorita Swan, por favor —dice el hombre, señalando al otro lado del vestíbulo. Es extraño que alguien te dirija en tu propia casa, pero sé que es mejor no comentar nada.

Mientras avanzo, sonrío a mi madre por encima del hombro para tranquilizarla.

—Seguro que son más instrucciones para la gira.

Me han estado enviando todo tipo de cosas sobre mi itinerario y el protocolo que debo seguir en cada distrito. Sin embargo, conforme me acerco a la puerta del estudio, una puerta que nunca he visto cerrada hasta ahora, noto que el cerebro se me pone en marcha. «¿Quién está aquí? ¿Qué quiere? ¿Por qué está mi madre tan pálida?»

—Entre —me ordena el hombre del Capitolio, que me ha seguido por el vestíbulo.

Giro el pomo de latón pulido y hago lo que me dice. A mi nariz llegan dos olores contradictorios: rosas y sangre. Un hombre bajito de pelo blanco que me resulta vagamente familiar está leyendo un libro. Entonces levanta un dedo, como diciendo: «Dame un momento». Cuando se vuelve para mirarme, me da un vuelco el corazón.

Estoy mirando a los ojos de serpiente del Presidente Vulturi.

**Y bien que les parecio!es mi regalo de San Valentin para USTEDES mis queridas lectoras, que se toman el tiempo en leer mis locuras...por cierto este sera el unico capitulo que subo, por ahora, ya que aun no termino mi otra historia: Mi version de la historia-Edward Pov- y para mi es muy importante terminar un proyecto antes de empezar otro, o tal vez, podamos arreglarnos con las actualizaciones, para llevarlas al mismo tiempo, por ejemplo:**

**1.- Lunes y jueves(esta historia) Miercoles y viernes(Mi version de la historia)**

**2.- primero termino la historia que tengo empezada, y depues sigo con esta**

**TU opinion es importante para mi! GOLPEA a quien diga lo contrario.**

**Voten: opcion 1 o la 2.**

**Las AMO y Feliz dia de San Valentin(atrazado)**

**Besos Tronados...**

**Lupiz :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lo que reconozcan es propiedad de Suzanne Collins, los cambios son propiedad de mi loca y retorcida mente obsesionada especialmente con Edward Cullen; los personajes son de la GRAN Stephenie Meyer.**

**Capitulo Dedicado a TatiiSwan, Ilovevampiresangels, salmitacullen, SawakoandKazehaya, nessie. siempre. de. black, por su apoyo para este nuevo proyecto, y Especialmente para las lectoras anonimas, que decean seguir siendolo, LAS AMO!**

**Capitulo 2**

En mi cabeza, el Presidente Vulturi tiene que aparecer delante de unas columnas de mármol cargadas de banderas de tamaño excesivo. Resulta chocante verlo rodeado de los objetos normales de una habitación. Es como levantar la tapa de una olla y encontrar dentro una víbora en vez de un estofado.**  
**

¿Qué estará haciendo aquí? Vuelvo a los primeros días deii las demás Giras de la Victoria y recuerdo ver a los tributos con sus mentores y estilistas, incluso a veces con algunos altos cargos del Gobierno, pero nunca con el Presidente Vulturi. Él asiste a las celebraciones en el Capitolio y punto.

Si ha hecho un viaje tan largo solo puede significar una cosa: tengo graves problemas y, si los tengo, también los tiene mi familia. Noto un escalofrío al pensar en lo cerca que están mi madre y mi hermana de este hombre que tanto me odia. Siempre me odiará, porque fui más lista que sus sádicos Juegos del Hambre, dejé al Capitolio por idiota y, por tanto, socavé su control.

Lo único que yo pretendía era mantenernos vivos a Edward y a mí. Cualquier acto de rebelión fue pura coincidencia, pero, cuando el Capitolio decreta que solo puede vivir un tributo y tú tienes la audacia de desafiar esa norma, supongo que eso en sí mismo se considera una rebelión. Mi única defensa es mi apasionado amor por Edward, así que nos permitieron seguir vivos a los dos. Nos coronaron vencedores, nos llevaron a casa y saludamos a las cámaras hasta que nos dejaron en paz. Hasta ahora.

Ya sea por la novedad de la casa, por la conmoción de verlo o porque ambos comprendemos que podría ordenar mi muerte en un segundo, el caso es que me siento como una intrusa, como si éste fuera su hogar y yo la que se ha presentado sin invitación. No le doy la bienvenida, ni le ofrezco una silla, no digo nada. De hecho, lo trato como si fuese una serpiente de verdad, de las venenosas. Me quedo muy quieta, mirándolo a los ojos y pensando en planes de huida.

—Creo que esta situación será mucho más sencilla si acordamos no mentirnos —dice—. ¿Te parece bien?

Creo que mi lengua se ha quedado helada y no podré hablar, así que me sorprende contestar en un tono firme:

—Sí, creo que eso nos ahorrará tiempo.

El Presidente Vulturi sonríe y me fijo en sus labios por primera vez. Aunque habría esperado unos labios de serpiente (es decir, inexistentes), lo cierto es que los suyos son muy carnosos, con la piel demasiado estirada. Me pregunto si han alterado su boca para hacerlo más atractivo. De ser así, es una pérdida de tiempo y dinero, porque no resulta atractivo en absoluto.

—A mis asesores les preocupaba que dieses problemas, pero no piensas hacerlo, ¿verdad? —me pregunta.

—No.

—Eso es lo que yo les dije. Les dije que una chica que se toma tantas molestias por conservar la vida no estaría interesada en perderla de la manera más tonta. Además, les recordé que tenías que pensar en tu familia: tu madre, tu hermana y todos esos… primos. —Por la forma en que se detiene en la palabra «primos», está claro que sabe que Jacob y yo no compartimos árbol genealógico.

Bueno, ya están las cartas sobre la mesa. Quizá sea mejor así, no me gustan las amenazas ambiguas, prefiero saber qué está en juego.

—Sentémonos. —El Presidente Vulturi se sienta detrás del enorme escritorio de madera pulida en el que Nessie hace los deberes y mi madre sus cuentas. Como es nuestra casa, tiene a la vez todo el derecho del mundo y ninguno a ocuparla. Me siento frente al escritorio, en una de las sillas de respaldo recto de madera tallada. Está hecha para alguien más alto que yo, de modo que los pies no me llegan al suelo.

—Tengo un problema, señorita Swan —me dice el Presidente Vulturi—. Un problema que empezó en el instante en que sacaste esas bayas venenosas en la arena.

Estaba hablando del momento en el que habia decidido que mi vida si Edward careceria de sentido y supuse que los Vigilantes de los Juegos, obligados a decidir entre observar cómo Edward y yo nos suicidábamos (quedándose ellos sin vencedor) o dejarnos vivir, elegirían la última opción.

—Si el Vigilante Jefe, Stefan, hubiese tenido algo de cerebro, Sin embargo, tenía una desafortunada vena sentimental, y aquí estáis. ¿Sabes dónde está él?

Asiento porque, por la forma en que lo dice, no cabe duda de que lo han ejecutado. El olor a rosas y sangre se ha hecho más fuerte ahora que solo hay un escritorio entre nosotros. El presidente lleva una rosa en la solapa, lo que al menos sugiere una explicación para el perfume a flores, pero debe de estar modificada genéticamente, porque ninguna rosa de verdad apesta de semejante manera. En cuanto a la sangre…, no tengo ni idea de donde venga.

—Después de aquello no quedó más remedio que dejaros representar vuestra pequeña comedia. Y la verdad es que lo hiciste bien con la historia de la escolar loca de amor.- me enfuresco cada vez mas, por el tono y las palabras que utiliza para describir mis sentimientos- La gente del Capitolio se quedó bastante convencida. Por desgracia, en los distritos no todo el mundo se tragó tu actuación.

Debo de haber puesto cara de asombro con eso ultimo, porque él se da cuenta y sigue hablando.

—Eso tú no lo sabes, claro. No tienes acceso a la información sobre la situación en los demás distritos. Sin embargo, en algunos la gente interpretó tu "truquito" de las bayas como un acto de desafío, no como un acto de amor. Y si una chica del Distrito 12, nada menos, puede desafiar al Capitolio y salir indemne, ¿qué va a evitar que ellos hagan lo mismo? ¿Qué puede evitar que se produzca, digamos, un levantamiento?

Tardo un momento en asimilar su última frase, hasta que me golpea todo el peso de la pregunta.

—¿Se han producido levantamientos? —indago; la posibilidad me aterra, aunque también me llena de alegría.

—Todavía no, pero se producirán si no cambia el curso de los acontecimientos, y se sabe que los levantamientos a veces conducen a la revolución. —El Presidente Vulturi se frota un punto sobre la ceja izquierda, el mismo punto en el que suelo sufrir yo mis dolores de cabeza—. ¿Tienes la más remota idea de lo que eso significaría? ¿De cuánta gente moriría? ¿De a qué condiciones tendrían que enfrentarse los supervivientes? Sean cuales sean los problemas que los ciudadanos tienen con el Capitolio, créeme cuando te digo que, si aflojamos nuestro control sobre los distritos, aunque sea por poco tiempo, todo el sistema se derrumbará.

Me sorprende lo directo e incluso franco que es conmigo, como si su principal preocupación fuesen los ciudadanos de Panem, cuando no hay nada más lejos de la realidad. No sé cómo me atrevo a pronunciar mis siguientes palabras, pero lo hago.

—Debe de ser un sistema muy frágil, si un puñado de bayas puede hacer que se derrumbe.

El presidente me observa durante unos instantes.

—Es frágil, aunque no de la manera que tú supones.

Alguien llama a la puerta, y el hombre del Capitolio se asoma.

—Su madre pregunta si desea tomar un té.

—Sí, me encantaría —responde el presidente. La puerta se abre más y ahí está mi madre, llevando una bandeja con un juego de porcelana que se llevó con ella a la Veta cuando se casó con mi padre—. Déjelo aquí, por favor —le dice él, colocando su libro en la esquina del escritorio y dándole una palmadita en el centro.

Mi madre pone la bandeja en el escritorio. Encima hay una tetera y tazas de porcelana, leche y azúcar, y un plato de galletas con una preciosa cobertura de flores en tonos claros. Un glaseado así solo puede haberlo hecho Edward, sinque el presidente se de cuenta sonrio solo con ver las galletas, que me recuerdan a su creador.

—Cuánto se lo agradezco. ¿Sabe? Tiene gracia lo mucho que la gente tiende a olvidar que los presidentes también necesitamos comer —comenta el Presidente Vulturi, adulador. Bueno, al menos parece haber servido para relajar un poco a mi madre.

—¿Le traigo algo más? Puedo prepararle algo más sustancioso, si tiene hambre —se ofrece ella.

—No, esto es simplemente perfecto, gracias —responde él. Mi madre sabe que ya ha terminado con ella, así que asiente, me lanza una mirada y desaparece. El Presidente Vulturi sirve dos tazas de té y llena la suya de leche y azúcar, para después pasarse un buen rato removiendo. Noto que ya ha dicho lo que tenía que decir y espera mi respuesta.

—No quería iniciar ningún levantamiento.

—Te creo. Da igual, tu estilista resultó ser profético en su elección de vestuario. Isabella Swan, la chica en llamas, ha encendido una chispa que, si no se apaga, podría crecer hasta convertirse en el incendio que destruya Panem.

—¿Por qué no me mata y ya está? —le suelto.

—¿En público? Eso no haría más que añadir combustible a las llamas.

-Por que no arregla un accidente o algo

—¿Y quién se lo tragaría? Tú no lo harías, si lo estuvieses observando desde fuera.

—Entonces dígame qué quiere que haga y lo haré.

—Ojalá fuera así de simple —responde. Levanta una de las galletas con flores y la examina—. Encantadoras. ¿Las ha hecho tu madre?

—Edward —respondo, y por primera vez, desde que entre en la casa, una deslumbrante sonrisa cruza mi rostro y el sonrojo inunda mis mejillas. Rápidamente agacho la cabeza, me inclino por mi taza de te y tomo una galleta.

—Edward. ¿Cómo está el amor de tu vida?- el tono en el que lo dice medio burlon, medio ennserio, hace que entresierre los ojos y lo vea con todo el enojo que puedo desmostrar

—Bien.- digo cortante- Hornea y pinta mucho, no ha visto sus pinturas? son asombrosas

—¿En qué momento se dio cuenta de hasta qué punto te era indiferente? —pregunta, mojando la galleta en el té. y con eso siento como una patada en el estomago

—No me es indiferente- le digo mordazmente

—Sin embargo, quizá no estés tan prendada del joven como intentas hacerle creer al resto del país.

—¿Y quién dice que no lo esté?

—Yo —responde el presidente—. Y no estaría aquí si fuese la única persona con dudas. ¿Cómo le va a tu guapo primo?

—No lo sé… No… —Me ahoga el asco que me produce esta conversación, tener que hablar con el Presidente Vulturi de lo que siento por dos de las personas que más me importan en este mundo.

—Habla, señorita Swan. A él puedo matarlo fácilmente si no llegamos a un acuerdo satisfactorio. No le haces ningún favor desapareciendo con él en el bosque todos los domingos.

Si sabe eso, ¿qué más puede saber? ¿Y cómo lo sabe? Mucha gente podría decirle que Jacob y yo pasamos los domingos cazando. ¿Acaso no volvemos al final de cada excursión cargados de presas? ¿Acaso no lo hemos hecho desde hace años? La verdadera pregunta es qué cree él que pasa en el bosque que rodea el Distrito 12. Seguro que no nos han seguido hasta allí, ¿no? ¿Podrían habernos seguido? Me parece imposible, al menos si se trata de una persona, pero ¿y cámaras? Nunca se me había pasado por la cabeza hasta ahora. El bosque siempre ha sido nuestro lugar seguro, nuestro lugar fuera del alcance del Capitolio, donde teníamos libertad para decir lo que quisiéramos, para ser quienes éramos en realidad. Al menos antes de los juegos. Si nos llevaban vigilando desde entonces, ¿qué habían visto? A dos personas cazando; haciendo comentarios poco leales sobre el Capitolio, sí, aunque no a dos personas enamoradas, que es lo que parece insinuar el presidente. Somos inocentes de esa acusación. A no ser…, a no ser…

Sólo pasó una vez. Fue rápido e inesperado, pero pasó.

.

.

.

_Después de que Edward y yo volviésemos de los juegos pasaron varias semanas antes de ver a Jacob a solas. Primero estaban las celebraciones obligatorias: un banquete para los vencedores al que solo estaban invitadas las personas de puestos más importantes; unas vacaciones para todo el distrito, con comida gratis y entretenimiento traído desde el Capitolio; el Día de los Paquetes, el primero de doce, en el que se entregaban paquetes de comida a todas las personas del distrito. Aquélla fue nuestra celebración favorita, ver a todos esos niños hambrientos de la Veta corriendo de un lado a otro agitando latas de mermelada de manzana, carne e incluso caramelos. En casa estarían los alimentos más pesados, como los sacos de cereales y las latas de aceite. Saber que una vez al mes durante todo un año recibirían otro paquete… Fue una de las pocas veces que me sentí realmente bien por haber ganado los juegos._

_Así que entre las ceremonias, los acontecimientos y los periodistas que informaban sobre todos y cada uno de mis movimientos, de cómo presidía, agradecía y besaba a Edward para el público, no tenía nada de intimidad. Al cabo de unas semanas las cosas se calmaron. Los equipos de televisión y los periodistas hicieron las maletas y volvieron a casa. Edward y yo iniciamos nuestra relación actual donde no actuábamos para nadie donde solo eramos nosotros dos queriéndonos libremente, sin cámaras ni periodistas alrededor. Mi familia se mudó a nuestra casa de la Aldea de los Vencedores. La vida diaria del Distrito 12 (trabajadores a las minas, niños al colegio) reanudó su ritmo habitual. Esperé hasta asegurarme todo lo posible de que no había espías a la vista y, un domingo, después de discutir la probabilidad con Edward de regresar a parte de nuestras rutinas, sin decirle a nadie más, me levanté varias horas antes del alba y me fui al bosque._

_El tiempo era todavía lo bastante cálido para no necesitar chaqueta. Me llevé una bolsa llena de comida especial: pollo frío, queso, pan de panadería y naranjas. En mi antigua casa me puse las botas de cazar. Como siempre, la alambrada no estaba electrificada y me resultó fácil meterme en el bosque y recuperar el arco y las flechas. Fui a nuestro lugar de reunión, donde Jacob y yo habíamos compartido desayuno la mañana de la cosecha que me envió a los juegos._

_Esperé al menos dos horas y empecé a pensar que se habría cansado de esperarme en aquellas semanas, o que ya no le importaba, incluso que había llegado a odiarme. Y la idea de perderlo para siempre, de perder a mi mejor amigo, a la única persona a la que antes le había confiado mis secretos, me resultó tan dolorosa que no pude soportarlo, sobre todo si lo sumábamos a todo lo demás que me había sucedido. Noté que se me llenaban los ojos de lágrimas y que se me formaba un nudo en la garganta, como me pasa siempre que estoy disgustada._

_Entonces levanté la vista y allí estaba él, a unos tres metros, observándome. Sin pensar siquiera, me levanté de un salto y lo abracé, haciendo un sonido extraño, mezcla de risa, ahogo y llanto. Él me sujetaba con tanta fuerza que apenas le veía la cara, pero pasó un buen rato hasta que me soltó, y fue porque me había dado un hipo muy sonoro y no le quedaba más remedio que dejar que bebiera algo._

_Aquel día hicimos lo que hacíamos siempre: desayunamos, cazamos, pescamos y recolectamos. Hablamos sobre la gente del pueblo, no sobre nosotros, ni sobre su nueva vida en las minas, ni sobre mi tiempo en la arena. Sólo sobre otras cosas. Cuando llegamos al agujero de la alambrada que más cerca está del Quemador, creo que ya empezaba a creer que las cosas volverían a ser como eran, que seguiríamos como siempre, solo que esta vez Edward seria añadido a mi ecuación de prioridaes. Le había dado todas las presas a Jacob para que las cambiara, porque en casa teníamos mucha comida. Le dije que no iría con él al Quemador, aunque estaba deseándolo, porque mi madre y mi hermana ni siquiera sabían que me había ido a cazar y estarían preguntándose dónde estaba. Entonces, de repente, mientras le sugería encargarme de repasar las trampas todos los días, él me sostuvo la cara entre las manos y me besó._

_Me tomo completamente por sorpresa. Solo de un instante a otro senti la presion de sus labios contra los mios, pero era solo eso una presion, no senti nada, ni siquiera eran comparables con los muchos besos que le daba a Edward y me hacian sentir flotar, que todo estaba bien si estabamos juntos, el beso de Jacob solo me hizo sentir conmocion, cuando me recupere del shock inicial, puse mis manos en su pecho y lo empuje, enseguida él me soltó y fue cuando explote:_

_-¿Que fue eso Jacob?_

_—Tenía que hacerlo, al menos una vez. —Y se fue._

_Estaba tan furiosa, inmediatamente me fui y me desahogue con Edward, despues de que el me diera su opinion y que ambos llegaramos a un acuerdo, decidimos que durante la semana yo me encargaria de las trampas, y de dejar la carne en casa de Sarah, el domigo hablaria con Jacob, si el aun no comprendia los terminos de nuestra amistad, Edward comenzaria a acompañarme, e inclusive, ya no habria domingos de caza, y así paso la semana, entre Edward, la caza y preparar todo un discurso para sermonear a Jacob: sobre como amaba a mi novio, y aunque el matrimonio no estaba actualmente entre mis prioridades justo ahora, solo lo haría por Edward, pero al final no use nada ya que Jacob actuo como si el beso no hubiese sucedido... pero habia sucedido y una parte de mi sentia que Jake había hecho añicos, parte de nuestra amistad sin complicaciones que yo en este momento mas necesitaba y sin importar cuanto fingiera, nunca pude volver a estar a su alrededor sin sentirme incomoda._

—Por favor, no le haga daño a Jacob —susurro—. Sólo es un amigo. Es mi amigo desde hace años. Es lo único que hay entre nosotros. Además, ahora todos creen que somos primos.

—Sólo me interesa cómo afecta eso a tu dinámica con Edward, que, a su vez, afecta al estado de los distritos.

—Será lo mismo durante la gira: Tratare de superar mi miedo a la atención y las cámaras y demostrare lo enamorada que estoy de él.

—Eso espero lo tendrás que hacer mejor si queremos evitar los levantamientos. Esta gira será tu única oportunidad para darle la vuelta a la situación.

—Lo sé. Lo haré. Le demostrare a todos los habitantes en los distritos lo realmente enamorada que estoy de Edward y que no estaba desafiando al capitolio. El Presidente Vulturi se levanta y se limpia los hinchados labios con una servilleta.

—Apunta más alto, por si te quedas corta.

—¿A qué se refiere? ¿Cómo voy a apuntar más alto?

—Convénceme a mí —responde. Suelta la servilleta y recupera su libro. No me vuelvo para verlo acercarse a la puerta, así que doy un respingo cuando noto que me susurra al oído—. Por cierto, sé lo del beso. —Antes de que pueda responder "Edward también" oigo cómo se cierra la puerta.ç

**Y bien?, les gusto?, si, no?, denme su opinion, ya que hay algunas veces en que me siento depre y leer lo que ustedes piensan de todo lo que hago me anima a seguir publicando, y siento que si no me dejan ningun comentario es por que de veras no siervo para esto, y me dan unas inmensas ganas de dejar de escribir, pero no se preocupen, odio las historias a medias, haci que si algo pasara las borraria definitivamente de FF despues de terminarla. Cambiando de tema radicalmente, OPCION 1...GANASTE!, haci que reacomodare mi horario y cumplire con mi promesa y aunque no actualizare 2 veces a la semana cada historia, lo hare 1 vez, cada una**.

**Ahora, esta cuention, me ha dado vueltas la cabeza, y quiero TU opinion al respecto(ATENCION, SI YA LEISTE En Llamas CONTINUA LEYENDO, SI NO LO HAS ECHO Y ODIAS LOS SPOILERS CON TODO TU CORAZON, DEJA DE LEER, SI NO LO HAS LEIDO Y TE GANA LA CURIOSIDAD, LO LEERAS BAJO TU PROPIO RIESGO, LISTA(O) YO TE ADVERTI)**

**Ahora creare esta seccion, para que me ayuden a desarrollar la historia, tengo un monton de posibles escenarios para el desarrollo de la historia y los ire rebelando en cada capitulo, a ademas si se te ocurre algun buen nombre para esta seccion, me gustaria que me lo hicieras saber, lista? comenzemos:**

**¿TE GUSTARIA QUE BELLA ESTUVIERA EMBARAZADA DE VERDAD MIENTRAS ESTA EN EL VASALLAJE, O PREFIERES QUE LO DEJE COMO ESTA EN EL LIBRO Y QUE LO FINJA?,O ¿QUE NO SE MENCIONE PARA NADA EL EMBARAZO? ATENCION de esta respuesta depende el futuro proximo de la historia.**

**Tu opinion es importante para mi, GOLPEA a quien te diga lo contrario,**

**Mañana sin falta actualizacion de "Mi version de la historia -Edward Pov-" recuerden para los que no la conocen es lo que vivio Edward en mi adaptacion de Los Juegos del hambre(del cual esta es la secuela)**

**Las Amo, y recuerden, (frase sacada de Facebook, en su mayoria) Podemos ser Twiligster(¿asi se dice?) y tributos al mismo tiempo, e inclusive añadir algunas otras sagas por ejemplo, yo me creo una semidiosa o mestiza hija de poseidon, y si alguien que me conosca y lo sepa me juzga, lo golpearia, y si yo puedo, por que tu no? ya sabes mi lema "Golpea a quien te diga lo contrario" ahora si hasta mañana...**

**Besos Tronados...**

**Lupiz :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Lo que reconoscan, es propiedad de Suzanne Collins, los cambios en la trama, me pertenecen, lospersonajes son de la GRAN y MAGESTUOSA Stephenie Meyer.**

**A leer!**

**Capitulo 3**

El olor a sangre… era su aliento.

«¿Qué hace? —me pregunto—. ¿Se la bebe?»

Me lo imagino bebiendo traguitos de sangre de una taza de té, mojando una galleta en el líquido y sacándola manchada de rojo.

Al otro lado de la ventana, un coche cobra vida haciendo un ruido suave y tranquilo, como el ronroneo de un gato, hasta perderse en la distancia. Se va como ha llegado, sin que nadie lo vea.

La habitación me da vueltas lentas y torcidas, y me pregunto si me desmayaré. Me inclino hacia delante y agarro el escritorio con una mano, mientras sostengo la preciosa galleta de Edward con la otra. Creo que tiene dibujado un lirio naranja, pero la he dejado hecha migas dentro del puño. Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que la aplastaba, aunque supongo que tenía que sujetarme a algo suyo o que estuviera conectado con el, mientras mi mundo giraba fuera de control.

Una visita del Presidente Vulturi, distritos a punto de levantarse, una amenaza directa a Jacob y las que vengan detrás, todos mis seres queridos condenados y ¿quién más pagará por mis acciones? A no ser que lo cambie todo en esta gira. Tengo que calmar el descontento y tranquilizar al presidente. Y ¿cómo? Pues demostrándole a todo el país, como lo eh hecho en privado y sin dejar lugar a dudas lo mucho que amo a Edward Cullen.

«Puedo hacerlo —pienso—. Aunque no soy tan buena en demostrar afecto físico en publico.»

Además tengo a Edward, el es bueno en casi todo, es el que gusta. Puede hacer que la gente se crea cualquier cosa. Si lo tengo a mi lado todo hira bien.

Oigo los pasos ligeros y rápidos de mi madre en el vestíbulo. «No puede enterarse —pienso—. No debe saber nada de esto.»

Pongo las manos sobre la bandeja y me sacudo los trocitos de galleta de la palma y los dedos. Después le doy un tembloroso trago a mi té.

¿Va todo bien, Bella?

—Sí, en la televisión no se ve, pero el presidente siempre visita a los vencedores antes de la gira, para desearles suerte —respondo, muy animada.

—Ah —dice mi madre, aliviada—. Creía que había algún problema.

—No, qué va. El problema empezará cuando llegue mi equipo de preparación y vea que he dejado que me crezcan las cejas. —Mi madre se ríe, y yo pienso que no hay marcha atrás, que ya decidí cuidar de mi familia cuando tenía once años. Que siempre tendré que protegerla.

— ¿Por qué no empiezo a prepararte el baño? —me pregunta.

—Estupendo —le digo, y veo que le encanta mi respuesta.

Desde que volví a casa he intentado con todas mis fuerzas arreglar la relación con mi madre. Le pido que haga cosas por mí, en vez de apartarla cada vez que se ofrece a ayudar, como hice durante muchos años por culpa de mi rabia. La dejo manejar el dinero que he ganado. Respondo a sus abrazos con abrazos, en vez de limitarme a tolerarlos. Mi tiempo en la arena y principalmente Edward me han hecho darme cuenta de que necesito dejar de castigarla por algo que ella no podía evitar, es decir, por la profunda depresión en la que se sumió después de la muerte de mi padre. Además ahora la comprendo mejor, ya que si alguna vez perdiera a Edward, no estaría en mejores condiciones que ella, aunque hay una cosa que aun no le perdono y sucedió cuando llegué al distrito.

_._

_Después de que nuestras familias y amigos nos saludaran a Edward y a mí en la estación de tren, permitieron que los periodistas nos hiciesen algunas preguntas. Alguien le preguntó a mi madre qué le parecía mi nuevo novio, y ella contestó que, aunque Edward era todo lo que un joven debería ser, yo no era lo bastante mayor para tener novio. Después de decirlo le lanzó una mirada severa a Edward. Se oyeron muchas risas y comentarios de los periodistas al estilo de: «Alguien esta en problemas». Edward me soltó la mano de inmediato y se apartó un paso de mí, aunque no duró mucho ya que yo lo volví a tomar de la mano y me pegue a el como un chicle, en cuanto tuvimos un poco de privacidad la aproveche y enfrente a mi madre, ella pensaba, que me estaba haciendo un favor, además de que en verdad creía que yo era demasiado joven, yo por mi parte le explique como me sentía al respecto usando palabras como: ah, entonces soy demasiado joven para tener un novio a los 16, pero no lo era a los 11, cuando tuve que mantenernos a las 3 yo sola, y tampoco cuando me arriesgaba en el bosque los siguientes 5 años, pero sobre todo no soy demasiado joven para ir a los estúpidos Juegos del Hambre, ver a 22 niños morir, hay no era demasiado joven ¿cierto?, así que te agradecería que no te involucres en mi relación ni en mis decisiones. Después de eso y algunas disculpas y promesas de su parte nuestra relación tomo el camino que ahora lleva._

Subo al piso de arriba, al cuarto de baño, donde me espera una bañera humeante. Mi madre ha añadido una bolsita de flores secas que perfuman el aire. Ninguno de nosotros está acostumbrado al lujo de abrir un grifo y tener un suministro ilimitado de agua caliente a nuestra disposición. En nuestra casa de la Veta solo teníamos agua fría, y un baño suponía tener que hervir el resto del agua en el fuego. Me desvisto, me meto en el agua sedosa (mi madre ha echado también algún tipo de aceite) e intento organizarme.

La primera pregunta es a quién debo contárselo, si es que debo contárselo a alguien. Ni a mi madre, ni a Nessie, eso está claro; se morirían de preocupación. Ni a Jacob, aunque pudiera encontrar la forma de hacérselo saber. De todos modos, ¿de qué le serviría la información? Si estuviese solo, quizá pudiera convencerlo para que huyera, ya que no le resultaría difícil sobrevivir en el bosque. Sin embargo, no está solo y nunca abandonaría a su familia, ni a mí. Cuando vuelva a casa tendré que decirle algo para explicarle por qué nuestros domingos son ya cosa del pasado, pero ahora mismo no puedo pensar en eso, sino en mi siguiente movimiento. Además, Jacob ya está tan furioso y frustrado con el Capitolio que a veces creo que organizará su propio levantamiento. Lo que menos necesita es un incentivo. No, no puedo contárselo a nadie que deje atrás, en el Distrito 12.

Todavía me quedan personas en las que podría confiar, empezando por Edward, pero decirle que el capitolio aun la trae contra nosotros lo preocuparía y me arriesgaría a que se cierre a mi como cuando volvimos al distrito, después esta Alec, mi estilista. No obstante, creo que Alec ya podría estar en peligro y no quiero aumentar sus problemas haciendo que se acerque más a mí. Eso me deja con Charlie. El borracho, malhumorado y peleón de Charlie, al que acabo de echarle un cubo de agua helada en la cabeza. Como mentor en los juegos, su deber consistía en mantenerme viva, así que espero que siga dispuesto a hacer el trabajo.

Me sumerjo en el agua y dejo que bloquee todo lo que me rodea. Ojalá la bañera pudiera expandirse y permitirme nadar, como solía hacer en los calurosos domingos de verano, cuando estaba en el bosque con mi padre. Aquellos días eran especiales.

.

_Salíamos a primera hora de la mañana y nos adentrábamos en el bosque más de lo normal, hasta un laguito que él había encontrado mientras cazaba. Ni siquiera recuerdo haber aprendido a nadar, era demasiado pequeña cuando me enseñó. Sólo recuerdo tirarme al agua, hacer volteretas y chapotear por allí. El fondo embarrado del lago debajo de los pies. El olor a flores y vegetación. Flotar boca arriba, como estoy ahora, mirando el cielo azul mientras la cháchara del bosque queda ahogada por el agua. Él metía en la bolsa las aves acuáticas que construían sus nidos en la orilla, yo buscaba huevos entre la hierba, y los dos excavábamos en la parte poco profunda en busca de la planta acuática a la que llaman saeta. Por la noche, cuando llegábamos a casa, mi madre fingía no reconocerme al verme tan limpita. Después preparaba una cena asombrosa de pavo asado y raíces de saeta al horno con salsa._

_._

Nunca he llevado a Jacob al lago, aunque podría haberlo hecho, ya que las aves acuáticas son presas fáciles que pueden compensar por el tiempo de caza perdido en el largo camino de ida. Sin embargo, es un lugar que nunca he querido compartir con casi nadie, excepto a Edward ya que es un lugar muy especial el cual solo nos pertenecía a mi padre y a mí, y ahora también a él. Desde los juegos, cuando no teníamos mucho con lo que entretenernos, y después de convencerlo de una excursión al bosque conmigo, le mostré el lago, quedo tan encantado con el que hemos ido un par de veces. Aunque al principio la visita me deprimía, Edward como siempre me enseño a ver esos recuerdos como felices en lugar que dolorosos, con el pasar del tiempo comencé a enseñarle a Edward a nadar, y resulto se un alumno muy bueno, aprendió enseguida.

A lo largo de los últimos cinco años, el lago ha permanecido básicamente igual, mientras que yo estoy casi irreconocible.

Incluso bajo el agua puedo oír el alboroto: bocinas de coches, saludos a gritos, puertas que se cierran de golpe. Sólo puede significar que mi séquito ha llegado. Tengo el tiempo justo de secarme con una toalla y ponerme una bata antes de que mi equipo de preparación entre en tromba en el cuarto de baño. Aquí no existe la privacidad; cuando se trata de mi cuerpo, estas tres personas y yo no tenemos secretos.

-¡Bella, tus cejas! —exclama Chelsea al instante, y, a pesar de la nube negra que se cierne sobre mí, tengo que reprimir la risa. Se ha peinado el cabello, color turquesa, de modo que sale disparado en afiladas puntas por toda su cabeza, y los tatuajes dorados que solían limitarse a las cejas ahora le rodean también los ojos, lo que contribuye a darle una expresión de verdadero horror ante mi vello facial.

Charlotte se acerca y le da unas palmaditas en la espalda; su figura curvilínea parece más rellena de lo normal al lado del cuerpo delgado y anguloso de Chelsea.

—Vamos, vamos. Se las puedes arreglar en un segundo, pero ¿qué voy a hacer yo con estas uñas? —Me toma la mano y la coloca entre sus dos palmas color verde guisante. No, su piel ya no tiene ese tono, es más como el de una hoja verde clarito. Seguro que el cambio de color responde a un intento de mantenerse al día de las caprichosas tendencias de la moda del Capitolio—. De verdad, Bella, podrías haberme dejado algo con lo que trabajar.

Es cierto, me he mordido las uñas hasta la raíz en los últimos dos meses. Pensé en intentar dejar el hábito, pero no se me ocurrió ninguna buena razón.

—Lo siento —mascullo. No me había parado mucho a considerar cómo afectaría eso a mi equipo de preparación.

Collin levanta unos cuantos mechones de mi pelo húmedo y enredado. Sacude la cabeza con desaprobación, lo que hace que sus tirabuzones naranja reboten sobre ella.

— ¿Te ha tocado alguien esto desde la última vez que nos vimos? —me pregunta, muy serio—. Recuerda que te pedí específicamente que no te hicieras nada en el pelo.

— ¡Sí! —exclamo, agradecida por poder demostrarles que no me había olvidado de ellos por completo—. Quiero decir, no, nadie me lo ha cortado. Lo recordé. —En realidad no lo había recordado, sino que el tema nunca había surgido. Desde mi llegada a casa lo he llevado en mi trenza de siempre.

Eso parece ablandarlos, y todos me besan, me sientan en una silla de mi dormitorio y, como siempre, empiezan a hablar como cotorras sin detenerse a comprobar que los estoy escuchando. Mientras Chelsea reinventa mis cejas, Charlotte me pone uñas postizas y Collin me masajea el pelo con una porquería, yo me entero de todo lo que pasa en el Capitolio. Qué éxito tuvieron los juegos, qué aburrido ha sido todo desde entonces, todos están deseando que Edward y yo los visitemos de nuevo al final de la Gira de la Victoria. Poco después, el Capitolio empezará a prepararse para el Vasallaje de los Veinticinco.

— ¿A que es emocionante?

—Qué suerte has tenido, ¿verdad?

—Tu primer año de vencedora ¡y vas a ser mentora en un Vasallaje de los Veinticinco!

Se atropellan al hablar, llenos de emoción.

—Oh, sí —respondo, neutral. No puedo hacer más. En un año normal, ser mentor de los tributos supone una pesadilla. No puedo pasear cerca del colegio sin preguntarme a qué chico tendré que entrenar. Encima, para empeorarlo todo, éste es el año de los Septuagésimo Quintos Juegos del Hambre, y eso significa que también toca el Vasallaje de los Veinticinco. El vasallaje tiene lugar cada veinticinco años, para festejar el aniversario de la derrota de los distritos con celebraciones fastuosas y, mejor que mejor, con alguna sorpresa desagradable para los tributos. Nunca he vivido ninguno, pero recuerdo haber oído en el colegio que, para el segundo Vasallaje de los Veinticinco, el Capitolio exigió que enviáramos a la arena al doble de tributos de lo normal. Los profesores no entraron en más detalles, lo que resulta sorprendente, porque precisamente ése fue el año en que nuestro Charlie, del Distrito 12, ganó los juegos.

— ¡Será mejor que Charlie se esté preparando para recibir toda la atención! —chilla Charlotte.

Charlie nunca me ha mencionado su experiencia personal en la arena, y yo nunca se lo preguntaría. Si alguna vez han repetido sus juegos en la televisión, debía de ser demasiado joven para recordarlos. Sin embargo, el Capitolio no le permitirá olvidarlo este año. En cierto modo, es bueno que Edward y yo estemos disponibles como mentores durante el vasallaje, ya que seguro que Charlie estará como una cuba.

Después de agotar el tema del Vasallaje de los Veinticinco, mi equipo de preparación se lanza de lleno a parlotear sobre sus vidas, que son tan tontas que me resultan incomprensibles: lo que había dicho alguien acerca de otra persona de la que nunca he oído hablar y qué clase de zapatos acababan de comprar, además de una larga historia de Charlotte sobre lo mala que fue su idea de que todos vistieran con plumas para su fiesta de cumpleaños.

Al cabo de un rato me pican las cejas, tengo el pelo suave y sedoso, y las uñas listas para pintar. Por lo visto han recibido instrucciones de preparar solo las manos y la cara, seguramente porque llevaré cubierto todo lo demás, con el frío que hace. Collin se muere por ponerme su pintalabios morado, de creación propia, pero se resigna a un color rosa cuando empiezan a maquillarme la cara y las uñas. Veo, por la paleta que Alec me ha asignado, que vamos a por el enfoque infantil, no sexy. Bien, nunca convenceré a nadie de nada si intento ser provocativa. Charlie me lo dejó muy claro cuando me preparaba para mi entrevista en los juegos.

En ese momento entra mi madre, en actitud algo tímida, y dice que Alec le ha pedido que le enseñe al equipo de preparación cómo me peinó el día de la cosecha. Todos responden con entusiasmo y la observan, completamente absortos, mientras ella explica paso a paso el elaborado proceso de las trenzas. En el espejo veo sus caras concentradas cuando les toca intentar uno de los pasos. De hecho, los tres son tan respetuosos y agradables con mi madre que me siento mal por estar siempre considerándome superior a ellos. ¿Quién sabe cómo sería yo o de qué hablaría de haberme criado en el Capitolio? Quizá mi mayor preocupación también sería lo mal que había salido la idea de las plumas en mi fiesta de cumpleaños.

Una vez listo el pelo, me encuentro con Alec abajo, en el salón, y solo con verlo me siento mucho más esperanzada. Parece el mismo de siempre, con su ropa sencilla, el pelo corto moreno y una ligera sombra de lápiz de ojos dorado. Nos abrazamos y apenas puedo evitar contarle todo el episodio con el Presidente Vulturi. Pero no, he decidido hablar primero con Charlie. Él sabrá mejor que yo a quién cargar con la información. Sin embargo, es muy fácil charlar con Alec. Últimamente hemos hablado mucho por el teléfono que venía con la casa. Es como un chiste, porque casi nadie tiene uno: está Edward, al que obviamente llamo por la noche; Charlie arrancó el suyo de la pared hace años; mi amiga Angela, la hija del alcalde, tiene un teléfono en su casa, pero, si queremos hablar, lo hacemos en persona. Al principio el cacharro se usaba solo por la noche, hasta que Alec empezó a llamar para trabajar en mi talento.

Se supone que todos los vencedores deben tener uno. Tu talento es la actividad a la que te dedicas, puesto que ya no hace falta que trabajemos ni en el colegio, ni en la industria de nuestro distrito. En realidad puede ser cualquier cosa, cualquier cosa que sirva para que te pregunten por ella en una entrevista. Resulta que Edward sí que tiene un talento: la pintura. Lleva años glaseando pasteles y galletas en la panadería de su familia, pero, ahora que es rico, puede permitirse manchar lienzos con pintura de verdad. Yo no tengo ningún talento, a no ser que cuente la caza ilegal, que creo que no. O quizá cantar, aunque eso no lo haría para el Capitolio ni en un millón de años. Mi madre intentó que mostrará interés por varias alternativas viables de una lista que le envió Esme: cocina, arreglos florales, flauta. Finalmente intervino Alec y se ofreció a ayudarme a desarrollar mi pasión por el diseño de ropa, lo que costó lo suyo, ya que dicha pasión no existe. Sin embargo, dije que sí, porque así podía hablar con Alec; él prometió encargarse de todo el trabajo.

Ahora mismo está colocando varias cosas por el salón: ropa, telas y cuadernos con diseños que ha dibujado él. Levanto uno de los cuadernos de bocetos y examino un vestido que, supuestamente, he creado yo.

— ¿Sabes qué? Me parece que soy una artista prometedora —digo.

—Vístete, pequeña inútil —me responde, tirándome un montón de ropa.

Puede que no me interese el diseño, pero sí que me gusta la ropa que Alec me hace. Como la que tengo ahora: unos pantalones negros anchos hechos de una tela gruesa y cálida; una cómoda camisa blanca; un jersey tejido con hilos de lana verde, azul y gris, suave como la piel de un gatito; botas de cuero con cordones que no me aprietan los dedos.

— ¿Lo he diseñado yo? —pregunto.

—No, tú aspiras a diseñar tu propia ropa y ser como yo, tu héroe de la moda —responde Alec. Me pasa un montoncito de tarjetas—. Las leerás fuera de cámara mientras ellos filman la ropa. Intenta hacer como si te importase.

Justo entonces aparece Esme Platt, ataviada con una peluca de color naranja calabaza, para recordarle a todo el mundo:

— ¡Vamos según lo previsto!

Me da un beso en cada mejilla mientras hace gestos al equipo de televisión para que entre, y después me ordena ponerme en posición. Esme es la única razón por la que llegábamos a tiempo a todas partes en el Capitolio, así que intento seguirle la corriente. Empiezo a moverme y a saltar de arriba a abajo, sosteniendo trajes y diciendo cosas sin sentido, como: « ¿A que es encantador?». El equipo de sonido me graba leyendo las tarjetas con voz alegre, de modo que puedan insertar los comentarios, y me echan de la habitación para poder filmar mis diseños (los diseños de Alec) sin que los moleste.

Nessie salió pronto del colegio para estar presente en el acontecimiento. Ahora está en la cocina, donde otro equipo de televisión la entrevista. Está preciosa con un vestido celeste que resalta sus ojos y el cabello rubio sujeto con un lazo a juego. Se apoya ligeramente en la punta de sus relucientes botas blancas, como si estuviera a punto de echar a volar, como…

¡Pam! Es como si alguien me golpease en el pecho. No lo ha hecho nadie, claro, pero el dolor es tan real que tengo que dar un paso atrás. Cierro los ojos con fuerza y no veo a Nessie, sino a Bree, la chica de doce años del Distrito 11 con la que me alié en la arena. Podía volar como un pájaro de árbol en árbol y agarrarse a las ramas más delgadas. Bree, la chica a la que no pude salvar, a la que dejé morir. La veo en el suelo, con la lanza todavía sobresaliéndole del estómago…

¿A quién más no podré salvar de la venganza del Capitolio? ¿Quién más morirá si no complazco al Presidente Vulturi?

Me doy cuenta de que Alec está intentando ponerme un abrigo, así que levanto los brazos. Noto una piel que me rodea, por dentro y por fuera, aunque no reconozco de qué animal.

—Armiño —me dice, mientras yo acaricio la manga blanca. Guantes de cuero. Una bufanda rojo vivo. Algo peludo me cubre las orejas—. Vas a poner de nuevo de moda las orejeras.

«Odio las orejeras», pienso. Te dificultan la audición y, desde que me quedé sorda de un oído en la arena, las odio todavía más. Cuando gané, el Capitolio me curó el oído, pero sigo sin confiar del todo en él.

Mi madre llega corriendo con algo en la mano.

—Para que te dé buena suerte —dice.

Es el broche que Angela me dio antes de irme a los juegos: un sinsajo volando en un círculo de oro. Bree no lo aceptó cuando intenté regalárselo, decía que había decidido confiar en mí por ese broche. Alec me lo pone en el nudo de la bufanda.

Esme está cerca, dando palmadas.

— ¡Atención todo el mundo! Estamos a punto de hacer la primera toma de exteriores, en la que los vencedores se saludan al principio de su maravilloso viaje. Bien, Bella, gran sonrisa, estás muy emocionada, ¿verdad? —Me da un empujón para que salga por la puerta, literalmente.

Al principio no veo bien por culpa de la nieve, que está cayendo con fuerza. Después distingo a Edward saliendo por su puerta principal. Instantáneamente dejo de oír en mi cabeza la orden del presidente: «Convénceme a mí» y el alboroto del equipo detrás de mí, y me dejo llevar por mis emociones.

Esbozo una enorme sonrisa y empiezo a andar hacia Edward. Después, como siempre lo hago ya que me desespero no llegar junto a él enseguida, comienzo a correr; él me agarra al vuelo y me empieza a dar vueltas, hasta que resbala (aunque siempre me recibe así, todavía no controla del todo su pierna artificial), y los dos caemos en la nieve, conmigo encima, y nos besamos como si no hubiera un mañana. A pesar de estar lleno de pieles, nieve y pintalabios, bajo todo eso noto la fortaleza de Edward y sé que no estoy sola. Apenas nos separamos para respirar, e inmediatamente siento la necesidad de volver a besarlo aunque me contengo y mejor lo ayudo a levantarse, metiendo mi guante por debajo de su brazo y tirando de él.

El resto del día es una imagen borrosa del camino a la estación, las despedidas, el tren que sale y el viejo equipo (Edward y yo, Esme y Charlie, Alec y Jane, la estilista de Edward) tomando una cena tan deliciosa que resulta indescriptible, y de la que yo después no me acuerdo. Más tarde me pongo el pijama y una voluminosa bata, me siento en mi lujoso compartimento y espero a que los demás se duerman. Sé que Charlie estará levantado durante varias horas, porque no le gusta dormir de noche.

Cuando el tren se queda en silencio, me pongo las zapatillas y voy hasta su puerta. Llamo varias veces hasta que me abre, con el ceño fruncido, como si estuviera seguro de que se trata de malas noticias.

— ¿Qué quieres? —me pregunta; los efluvios del vino están a punto de tirarme al suelo.

—Tengo que hablar contigo —susurro.

— ¿Ahora? —Pregunta, y yo asiento—. Más te vale que sea importante. —Se queda esperando, pero yo estoy segura de que todo lo que decimos en el tren del Capitolio está siendo grabado—. ¿Y? —me ladra.

El tren empieza a frenar y, durante un instante, pienso que el Presidente Vulturi me observa y no aprueba que confíe mi secreto a Charlie, por lo que ha decidido matarme de una vez por todas. En realidad, solo paramos para repostar.

—Hace mucho calor en el tren —digo.

Aunque es una frase inocente, veo que comprende y entrecierra los ojos.

—Sé lo que necesitas.

Me empuja a un lado y recorre el vestíbulo hacia una puerta. Cuando consigue abrirla, una ráfaga de nieve nos golpea; Charlie tropieza y cae al suelo.

Un ayudante del Capitolio corre a ayudarlo, pero él lo aparta con un gesto amable y se aleja tambaleándose.

—Sólo quiero un poco de aire fresco, será un minuto.

—Lo siento, está borracho —digo, para disculparlo—. Yo iré a por él.

Bajo de un salto y avanzo como puedo detrás de él, por el andén, empapándome de nieve las zapatillas; me dirige a la parte de atrás del tren para que no nos oiga nadie y después se vuelve hacia mí.

—Dime.

Se lo cuento todo: la visita del presidente, Jacob, que todos moriremos si fallo.

Una nube cae sobre su cara, que envejece a la luz roja de los faros traseros.

—Entonces no puedes fallar y debes superar pronto tus miedos a las cámaras,

—Lo sé, de veras lo intento, Si tan solo pudiera hacerlo en este viaje… —empiezo.

—No, Bella, no es solo el viaje.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Aunque lo logres, volverán dentro de unos cuantos meses para llevarnos a todos a los juegos. Ahora Edward y tú serán mentores, lo serán todos los años a partir de este momento. Y todos los años te enfrentaras a las cámaras y a televisar todos los detalles de vuestra vida privada, así que nunca jamás tendrán privacidad, ni vivirás una vida feliz, con el chico.

Por fin noto el impacto real de lo que me dice: nunca tendré una vida privada con Edward. El Capitolio insistirá en ello. Quizá nos queden unos cuantos años de paz para estar con mi madre y Nessie, porque solo tengo dieciséis, pero después… después…

—¿Entiendes lo que te digo? —insiste Charlie.

Asiento. Lo que me dice es que solo hay un futuro para mí si deseo mantener con vida a mis seres queridos y seguir viva yo misma: tendré que dar mi tranquilidad, felicidad y mi vida privada con Edward.

**Hola... SORPRESA!, capitulo especial, ya que no actualizare hasta el lunes(Ambos fics) ahora a lo que nos concierne.**

**(ATENCION, SI YA LEISTE "En Llamas" CONTINUA LEYENDO, SI NO LO HAS ECHO Y ODIAS LOS SPOILERS CON TODO TU CORAZON, DEJA DE LEER, SI NO LO HAS LEIDO Y TE GANA LA CURIOSIDAD, LO LEERAS BAJO TU PROPIO RIESGO, LISTA(O) YO TE ADVERTI)**

**¿CUANTOS MESES DEVERIA TENER BELLA CUANDO ESTE EN EL VASALLAJE? ESTOY INDESISA, SI DEVERIA TENER MENOS O MAS DE 3 MESES DE EMBARAZO. ****ATENCION de esta respuesta depende el futuro proximo de la historia.**

**Tu opinion es importante para mi, GOLPEA a quien te diga lo contrario. Acabo de actualizar **** "Mi version de la historia -Edward Pov-" pliss pasen a leerla, ya se que la eh tenido algo abandonada, pero prometo ponerme al corriente...**

******LAS AMO!**

******Besos Tronados...**

******Lupiz :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Lo que reconoscan es propiedad de Suzanne Collins, Lo demas probiene de mi loca imaginacion, los personajes son Propiedad unica y exclusivamente de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Capitulo 4**

Caminamos trabajosamente de vuelta al tren, en silencio. Cuando llegamos a mi puerta, Charlie me da una palmadita en el hombro y dice:

—Podría ser mucho peor, ya lo sabes.

Después se va a su compartimento, llevándose consigo el olor a vino.

En mi cuarto me quito las zapatillas, la bata y el pijama, porque todo está mojado. Hay más en los cajones, pero me meto debajo de las mantas de la cama en ropa interior y me quedo mirando la oscuridad, pensando en mi conversación con Charlie. Todo lo que ha dicho es cierto: las expectativas del Capitolio, mi futuro con Edward e incluso su último comentario. Por supuesto que acabar con nuestra privacidad no es lo peor que podría pasarme, ni mucho menos, aunque ésa no es la cuestión, ¿no? Una de las pocas libertades que tenemos en el Distrito 12 es el derecho a casarnos con quien queramos y a tener una vida privada, y hasta eso me lo han quitado. Me pregunto si el presidente Vulturi insistirá en que tengamos hijos, claro que me gustaría tener hijos, me eh encontrado fantaseando teniendo hermosos hijos con cabello color cobre y ojos verdes. Pero la cuestión es si los tenemos, tendrán que enfrentarse a la cosecha todos los años, y ¿no sería emocionante ver cómo seleccionan al hijo no de un vencedor, sino de dos? Los hijos de los vencedores han salido elegidos varias veces. Atrae mucho a la gente, que comenta que la suerte no está de parte de la familia. Sin embargo, sucede con demasiada frecuencia para que se trate de mala suerte. Jacob me comento un par de veces que está convencido de que el Capitolio lo hace a propósito, que amaña el sorteo para que sea todo más dramático. Teniendo en cuenta todos los problemas que he causado, seguro que cualquier hijo mío tendrá garantizado un sitio en los juegos.

Pienso en Charlie, soltero, sin familia, escondiéndose del mundo en la bebida. Podría haber tenido a cualquier mujer del distrito y, sin embargo, eligió la soledad. No, la soledad no, eso suena demasiado idílico. Más bien eligió la reclusión solitaria. ¿Era porque, después de pasar por la arena, sabía que la alternativa sería peor? Yo disfruté de un anticipo de esa alternativa cuando dijeron el nombre de Nessie el día de la cosecha y la observé acercarse al escenario, camino de su muerte. Pero, al ser mi hermana, podía ocupar su lugar, una opción que no le estaba permitida a mi madre.

Le doy vueltas como loca a la cabeza en busca de una solución. No puedo dejar que el presidente Vulturi nos condene a esto, En cualquier caso, antes de llegar a eso, intentaría huir. ¿Qué harían si desapareciese sin más? ¿Si desapareciese en el bosque y no volviera? ¿Podría llevarme a todos mis seres queridos y empezar una nueva vida en la naturaleza? Bastante improbable, aunque no imposible.

Sacudo la cabeza para despejarme. No es el mejor momento para idear huidas demenciales, tengo que concentrarme en la Gira de la Victoria. El destino de muchas personas depende de que supere mi miedo.

El alba llega antes que el sueño, y Esme empieza a llamar a la puerta. Me pongo la primera ropa que veo en el cajón y me arrastro hasta el vagón comedor. No entiendo qué más da a qué hora me levante, ya que viajaremos todo el día, pero resulta que los arreglos de ayer solo eran para llevarme hasta la estación. Hoy me toca la sesión completa.

—¿Por qué? Hace demasiado frío para lucirme —gruño.

—En el Distrito 11 no —responde Esme.

El Distrito 11, nuestra primera parada. Preferiría empezar por otro, ya que éste era el hogar de Bree. Sin embargo, así es como funciona la Gira de la Victoria. Normalmente comienza en el 12 y avanza en orden descendente hasta el 1, seguido del Capitolio. El distrito vencedor se salta y se deja para el final. Como el 12 suele tener la celebración menos fastuosa (normalmente se trata de una cena para los tributos y una concentración en la plaza, donde nadie parece pasárselo bien), supongo que prefieren quitarnos de en medio lo antes posible. Este año, por primera vez desde que ganara Charlie, la última parada de la gira será el 12, y el Capitolio se volcará en las festividades.

Intento disfrutar de la comida, como me dijo Sarah. Está claro que el personal de cocina quiere agradarme, porque me han preparado mi estofado favorito de cordero con ciruelas, entre otros manjares. Zumo de naranja y una cafetera llena de chocolate caliente me esperan en la mesa. Así que como mucho y la comida es perfecta, pero no la disfruto me falta alguien. Lo cual me molesta nadie, salvo Esme, haya llegado todavía.

—¿Dónde está todo el mundo? —pregunto.

—Bueno, vete a saber dónde está Charlie —responde Esme. La verdad es que a él no lo esperaba, porque seguramente estará acostándose en estos momentos—. Alec trabajó hasta tarde para organizar tu vagón de ropa. Debe de tener más de cien trajes para ti. Tu ropa de noche es exquisita. Y es probable que el equipo de Edward siga dormido.

—¿Él no necesita prepararse?

—No como tú.

¿Qué quiere decir? Pues que al final me paso la mañana dejando que me arranquen el pelo del cuerpo, mientras Edward duerme como un tronco, si hubiera tenido un poco de tiempo habría ido a despertarlo para que sufra conmigo. Además no había pensado mucho sobre el tema, pero en la arena al menos algunos de los chicos se quedaron con su vello corporal; las chicas no. Ahora recuerdo el momento en que bañé a Edward junto al arroyo. Estaba muy rubio bajo la luz del sol, una vez eliminados la sangre y el barro; solo la cara permanecía completamente suave. A ninguno de los chicos le creció la barba, y muchos tenían la edad suficiente. Me pregunto qué les hicieron.

Estoy destrozada, y mi equipo de preparación se encuentra en peores condiciones, bebiendo café tras café y compartiendo pildoritas de colores. Por lo que veo, nunca se levantan antes de mediodía, a no ser que se trate de una emergencia nacional, como el vello de mis piernas. Lo cierto es que me alegré mucho cuando volvió a crecerme, como si fuese una señal de que las cosas regresaban a la normalidad. Me acaricio la suave pelusilla rizada por última vez y me entrego al equipo. No empiezan con su charla habitual, así que oigo cómo arrancan cada uno de los pelos de sus folículos. Tengo que meterme en una bañera llena de una solución espesa y apestosa, mientras me cubren la cara de cremas. Después me meten en otros dos baños, con mejunjes menos desagradables. Me depilan, restriegan, masajean y untan hasta dejarme en carne viva.

Collin me levanta la barbilla y suspira.

—Es una lástima que Alec no permita ninguna alteración.

—Sí, podríamos hacerte algo muy especial —añade Charlotte

—Cuando sea mayor —dice Chelsea, casi en tono lúgubre—. Entonces tendrá que dejarnos.

¿Dejarlos hacer qué? ¿Hincharme los labios para que sean como los del presidente Vulturi? ¿Tatuarme los pechos? ¿Teñirme la piel de magenta e implantarme gemas en ella? ¿Grabarme diseños decorativos en la cara? ¿Ponerme garras arqueadas? ¿O bigotes de gato? Vi todas esas cosas y más entre los ciudadanos del Capitolio. ¿De verdad no se dan cuenta de lo monstruosos que nos parecen a los demás?

La idea de quedar a merced de los caprichos estéticos de mi equipo de preparación no es más que otra desgracia que se suma a las que ya luchan por mi atención: mi cuerpo maltratado, la falta de sueño, mi inevitable matrimonio y el terror de no ser capaz de satisfacer las exigencias del presidente. Cuando llego al comedor, donde Esme, Alec, Jane, Charlie y Edward han empezado sin mí, estoy demasiado agobiada para hablar, solo me siento junto a Edward y dejo que pase una mano sobre mis hombros. Están poniendo la comida por las nubes y no dejan de hablar de lo bien que se duerme en los trenes. Todos parecen entusiasmados con la gira; bueno, todos menos Charlie, que soporta la resaca mientras le da pellizquitos a una magdalena*. Yo tampoco tengo mucha hambre, ya sea porque esta mañana me he atiborrado de platos pesados o porque estoy muy triste. Le doy vueltas a un cuenco de caldo, aunque solo me tomo un par de cucharadas. Ni siquiera puedo mirar a Edward, que cuando siente mi abatimiento me acerca un poco más a él.

La gente se da cuenta e intenta meterme en la conversación, pero me los quito de encima. En cierto momento el tren se detiene y nuestro ayudante nos informa de que no es una parada para repostar: se ha estropeado una pieza del tren y deben reemplazarla. Necesitarán al menos una hora. Eso hace que a Esme le dé un ataque; saca su horario y empieza a calcular cómo afectará el retraso a todos y cada uno de los acontecimientos del resto de nuestras vidas. Al final no puedo soportar seguir escuchándola.

—¡A nadie le importa, Esme! —le grito. Todos me miran, incluso Charlie, con el que yo creía poder contar, ya que sé que Esme le destroza los nervios. Me pongo de inmediato a la defensiva—. ¡Es verdad, no le importa a nadie! —exclamo; después me levanto y salgo del vagón.

De repente, el tren me parece sofocante y, sin duda, me noto mareada. Busco la puerta de salida, la abro a la fuerza (disparando alguna alarma, a la que no hago caso) y salto al andén, esperando caer sobre nieve. Sin embargo me encuentro con un aire cálido y suave. Los árboles todavía tienen hojas verdes. ¿Tan al sur hemos llegado en un solo día? Camino junto a las vías, entrecerrando los ojos para protegerme de la brillante luz del sol y arrepintiéndome de haberle hablado así a Esme. La verdad es que ella no tiene la culpa de mis problemas. Debería regresar para disculparme, porque mi exabrupto ha sido el colmo de los malos modales, y los modales son algo que a ella le importa muchísimo. Sin embargo, mis pies siguen caminando hasta llegar al final del tren y dejarlo atrás. Un retraso de una hora. Puedo andar al menos veinte minutos en una dirección y volver con tiempo de sobra. En vez de hacerlo, al cabo de unos doscientos metros me dejo caer al suelo y me siento, con la mirada perdida en el horizonte. De haber tenido arco y flechas, ¿habría seguido avanzando?, me respondo a mi misma, "No, Edward, aun esta en el tren", y dios sabe que no lo dejare en las garras del capitolio.

Al cabo de un rato oigo pasos detrás de mí. Será Charlie que viene a regañarme. Aunque me lo merezco, no quiero oírlo.

—No estoy de humor para un sermón —le digo, con la vista fija en las malas hierbas que tengo junto a los zapatos.

—Intentaré ser breve —responde Edward con voz dulce, antes de sentarse a mi lado.

—Creía que eras Charlie —.le digo abatida por hablarle así

—No, sigue trabajando en esa magdalena —contesta, y observo cómo coloca su pierna artificial—. Mal día, ¿eh?

—No es nada —.le digo quitándole importancia al asunto.

— Bella —dice, suspirando— Porque no me dices que te ocurre, eh, nunca habías reaccionado así con Esme, ella se siente devastada.

- No es nada, en serio—el me mira raro, como si no se creyera ni la mitad de lo que le decía.

-Sabes que puedes confiar en mi, cierto—yo solo asiento, pero continuo jugando con la hierba. Al cabo de un momento al ver que no respondo me sigue presionando.

—Bueno, ¿no me vas a decir qué te pasa? —me pregunta. No se lo puedo decir, así que tiro de la mata de malas hierbas—. Esta bien, empecemos con algo más básico. ¿No te parece raro que sepa que somos capaces de arriesgar nuestra vida por salvar la del otro…, pero no tenga ni idea de cuál es tu color favorito?

—Verde —respondo, ruborizandome y esbozando poco a poco una sonrisa—. ¿Y el tuyo?

—Naranja.

—¿Naranja? ¿Como el pelo de Esme?

—Un poco más apagado. Más como… una puesta de sol.

La puesta de sol. Lo veo de inmediato, el borde del sol que desciende, el cielo surcado de rayos en suaves tonos naranja. Precioso. Recuerdo la galleta con el lirio y, ahora que veo a Edward, estoy deseando contarle toda la historia sobre el presidente Vulturi. Sin embargo, como sé cual será su reacción además de que Charlie no querría que lo hiciera, me limito a charlar sin más.

—¿Sabes qué? Todos hablan maravillas sobre tus cuadros. Me da pena solo haber visto unos pocos—le digo.

—Bueno, tengo un vagón lleno —me explica, ofreciéndome una mano—. Vamos.

Sienta bien notar de nuevo sus dedos entre los míos, no para fingir, sino con una amistad verdadera. Volvemos de la mano al tren y, en la puerta, lo recuerdo:

—Primero tengo que pedirle disculpas a Esme.

—No te cortes, exagera todo lo que puedas —sugiere Edward.

Cuando volvemos al vagón comedor, donde los otros siguen comiendo, le ofrezco a Esme una disculpa que a mí me parece excesiva, pero que en su cabeza apenas compensará mi fallo de protocolo. Debo reconocer que la acepta con elegancia. Me dice que está claro que sufro mucha presión, y sus comentarios sobre la necesidad de que alguien esté pendiente del horario solo duran unos cinco minutos. La verdad es que he salido bien parada.

Cuando termina, Edward me conduce unos cuantos vagones más allá para enseñarme sus cuadros. No sé qué me esperaba, quizá versiones más grandes de las galletas de flores, pero lo que me encuentro es algo completamente distinto: Edward ha pintado los juegos.

Identifico rápidamente los que vi, primero que nadie, los cuales no se ven a la primera si no has estado en la arena: agua cayendo a través de las grietas de nuestra cueva; el lecho seco del estanque; un par de manos, las suyas, excavando en busca de raíces. También hay otras imágenes nuevas para mi que cualquiera reconocería: el cuerno dorado al que llaman la Cornucopia; Heidi ordenando los cuchillos dentro de su chaqueta; uno de los mutos, sin duda el rubio de ojos verdes que tendría que ser Sasha, rugiendo mientras se acerca a nosotros. Y yo. Estoy por todas partes: en lo alto de un árbol; golpeando una camiseta contra las piedras del arroyo; tumbada inconsciente en un charco de sangre; y una que no logro ubicar (quizá me veía así cuando tuvo la fiebre muy alta), surgiendo de una niebla del mismo color de mis ojos.

—¿Qué te parece? —me pregunta.

—Los odio, aunque son impresionantes, —confieso. Casi puedo oler la sangre, la suciedad, el aliento antinatural del muto—. Aunque yo no hago más que intentar olvidar la arena, y tú la has devuelto a la vida. ¿Cómo recuerdas tan bien los detalles?

—Los veo todas las noches.

Sé a qué se refiere: las pesadillas, que ya me perseguían antes de los juegos, ahora me acosan cada vez que cierro los ojos. Sin embargo, la más antigua, la de mi padre volando en pedazos en las minas, es menos frecuente. La han sustituido las distintas versiones de lo que pasó en la arena: mi intento fallido de salvar a Bree, Edward muriendo desangrado, el cuerpo hinchado de Sasha desintegrándose entre mis manos, el horrible final de James con las mutaciones. Ésas son las visitas más frecuentes.

—Yo también. ¿Te ayuda pintarlo?

—No lo sé, creo que me quita un poco el miedo de dormir por la noche, o eso me digo, aunque no se van.

—Quizá no lo hagan. Las de Charlie no se han ido. —A pesar de que Charlie no lo diga, estoy segura de que por eso no le gusta dormir a oscuras.

—No, aunque yo prefiero despertarme con un pincel en la mano en vez de con un cuchillo —dice Edward—. ¿Así que los odias?

—Sí, pero como te dije son extraordinarios, de verdad —respondo, y lo son, solo que prefiero no seguir mirándolos—. ¿Quieres ver mi talento? Alec ha hecho un gran trabajo con él.

—Después —contesta Edward, entre risas. El tren da una sacudida y veo que los campos avanzan por la ventanilla—.Venga, ya casi estamos en el Distrito 11. Vamos a echar un vistazo.

Nos metemos en el último vagón del tren, donde hay sillas y sofás, y las ventanas traseras se introducen en el techo para dejarte viajar al aire libre y observar mejor el paisaje. Enormes campos abiertos con rebaños pastando. No tiene nada que ver con nuestro hogar, lleno de árboles. Frenamos un poco; cuando creo que se trata de otra parada, veo una valla que se eleva delante de nosotros. Tiene al menos diez metros de altura y está rematada con crueles bucles de alambre de espino, lo que hace que nuestra alambrada del Distrito 12 parezca infantil. Examino rápidamente la base, que está cubierta de enormes placas metálicas. De allí no se podría salir a hurtadillas para cazar. Entonces veo las torres de vigilancia colocadas a intervalos regulares y custodiadas por guardias armados, completamente fuera de lugar entre los campos de flores silvestres que las rodean.

—Esto sí que es nuevo —comenta Edward.

Por lo que me había contado Bree, ya me imaginaba que las reglas del Distrito 11 se aplicaban con más severidad, pero no estaba preparada para aquello.

Empezamos a ver los cultivos, que se extienden hasta el horizonte. Hombres, mujeres y niños con sombreros de paja para protegerse del sol se levantan, miran hacia nosotros y se toman un momento para estirar la espalda mientras el tren pasa junto a ellos. Veo huertos a lo lejos y me pregunto si allí será donde trabajaba Bree recolectando fruta de las ramas más frágiles y altas de los árboles. Pequeñas comunidades de chozas (comparadas con ellas, las casas de la Veta son un lujo) salpican el paisaje, aunque están todas vacías; deben de necesitar todas las manos disponibles para la recolección.

No se acaba nunca, el tamaño del Distrito 11 me parece increíble.

—¿Cuánta gente crees que vive aquí? —me pregunta Edward. Sacudo la cabeza. En el colegio dicen que es un distrito grande, nada más; no dan cifras exactas sobre la población. Sin embargo, los chicos que vemos en la tele cada año, esperando al sorteo, tienen que ser una representación de los que de verdad viven aquí. ¿Qué hacen? ¿Tienen sorteos preliminares? ¿Seleccionan antes a los ganadores y se aseguran de que estén entre la multitud? ¿Cómo acabó Bree en aquel escenario, sin nadie más que el viento para presentarse por ella?

Empiezo a cansarme de lo vasto e interminable que es este lugar. Cuando Esme viene para decirnos que nos vistamos, no pongo objeciones. Me voy a mi compartimento y dejo que el equipo de preparación me peine y maquille. Alec llega con un bonito vestido naranja con hojas de otoño pintadas. Pienso en lo mucho que le gustará el color a Edward.

Esme nos reúne a los dos y repasa con nosotros el programa del día una última vez. En algunos distritos, los vencedores recorren la ciudad en desfile y los residentes los vitorean, pero en el 11 (quizá porque tampoco hay una ciudad propiamente dicha y las cosas parecen bastante desperdigadas, o quizá porque necesitan a todo el mundo para la recolección) las apariciones públicas se limitan a la plaza. Se celebra delante de su Edificio de Justicia, una enorme estructura de mármol. Aunque en el pasado debió de ser una belleza, el tiempo le ha pasado factura e, incluso en la televisión, se ven las enredaderas que se adueñan de la fachada rota y el hundimiento del tejado. La plaza en sí está rodeada de tiendas cochambrosas, la mayoría abandonadas. Vivan donde vivan en este distrito, no es aquí.

Toda nuestra aparición pública se representará en el exterior, en lo que Esme llama la veranda, es decir, el espacio embaldosado que hay entre las puertas principales y las escaleras, que está cubierto por un techo sujeto con columnas. Nos presentarán a Edward y a mí, el alcalde del distrito leerá un discurso en nuestro honor y nosotros responderemos con un agradecimiento escrito por el Capitolio. Si un vencedor ha tenido aliados especiales entre los tributos muertos, se considera de buena educación añadir también algunos comentarios personales. Debería decir algo sobre Bree y Laurent, pero cada vez que intentaba escribirlo en casa acababa con una hoja en blanco mirándome a la cara. Me resulta difícil hablar sobre ellos sin emocionarme. Por suerte, Edward ha preparado algo y, con unas ligeras modificaciones, podría servir para los dos. Al final de la ceremonia nos entregarán algún tipo de placa y podremos retirarnos al interior del edificio, donde nos servirán una cena especial.

Cuando el tren está metiéndose en la estación del Distrito 11, Alec le da los últimos toques a mi traje, cambiando mi diadema naranja por una dorada y prendiéndole al vestido el broche de sinsajo que llevé en la arena. En el andén no hay comité de bienvenida, sino una patrulla de ocho agentes de la paz que nos dirigen a la parte de atrás de un camión armado. Esme bufa un poco al cerrarse las puertas.

—Ni que fuésemos todos delincuentes —dice.

«Todos no, Esme, solo yo», pienso.

El camión nos deja en la parte de atrás del Edificio de Justicia y nos meten dentro a toda prisa. Huelo que están preparando una comida excelente, pero eso no tapa la peste a moho y podredumbre. No nos dan tiempo para echar un vistazo; mientras nos ponemos en fila para ir a la entrada principal, oigo que empieza a sonar el himno en la plaza. Edward me da la mano derecha. El alcalde nos presenta y las enormes puertas se abren con un gruñido.

—¡Sonrian! —ordena Esme, dándonos un codazo. Nuestros pies empiezan a llevarnos hacia delante.

«Ya está, aquí es donde tengo que demostrar a todo el mundo de lo mucho que amo a Edward», pienso.

Se oyen grandes aplausos, pero no las respuestas que obteníamos en el Capitolio, nada de vítores, aullidos y silbidos. Cruzamos la veranda hasta que se acaba el techo y nos quedamos en lo alto de unos grandes escalones de mármol, bajo el sol ardiente. Cuando se adaptan mis ojos, veo que los edificios de la plaza están cubiertos de banderas que ayudan a cubrir su mal estado. Está lleno de gente, aunque, de nuevo, solo es una pequeña parte de los que viven aquí.

Como siempre, han construido una plataforma especial en el fondo del escenario para las familias de los tributos muertos. Del lado de Laurent solo hay una anciana encorvada y una chica alta y musculosa, supongo que su hermana. Del de Bree…, no estoy preparada para la familia de Bree: sus padres, con el dolor todavía vivo en la cara; sus cinco hermanos pequeños, que se parecen tanto a ella, con sus figuras ligeras y luminosos ojos castaños. Son como una bandada de pajaritos oscuros.

Por fin acaban los aplausos y el alcalde da el discurso en nuestro honor. Dos niñitas nos ofrecen grandes ramos de flores. Edward cumple con su parte de la respuesta acordada y yo consigo mover los labios para concluirla. Por suerte, mi madre y Nessie me han ayudado a ensayarla tantas veces que lo podría hacer dormida.

Edward tenía sus comentarios personales escritos en una tarjeta, pero no la saca, sino que habla con su estilo sencillo y adorable sobre cómo Laurent y Bree quedaron entre los ocho finalistas, sobre cómo los dos ayudaron a mantenerme con vida (manteniéndolo así con vida a él) y sobre cómo se trata de una deuda que nunca podremos pagarles. Entonces vacila y añade algo que no estaba en la tarjeta, quizá porque pensaba que Esme lo obligaría a quitarlo.

—Aunque no servirá para compensar vuestras pérdidas, como muestra de agradecimiento, me gustaría darle a cada una de las familias de los tributos del Distrito 11 un mes de nuestras ganancias cada año durante el resto de nuestras vidas.

La multitud no puede evitar responder con gritos ahogados y murmullos. Lo que ha hecho Edward no tiene precedentes, ni siquiera sé si es legal. Seguramente él tampoco lo sabe y por eso no ha preguntado, por si acaso. En cuanto a las familias, nos miran boquiabiertas. Sus vidas cambiaron para siempre cuando perdieron a Laurent y Bree, pero aquel regalo las volvería a cambiar. Un mes de ganancias de tributos serviría para alimentar a una familia entera durante un año. Mientras nosotros vivamos, ellos no pasarán hambre.

Miro a Edward y él esboza una triste sonrisa. Oigo la voz de Charlie: «Podría ser mucho peor». En este momento me resulta imposible imaginar algo mejor. El regalo… es perfecto. Así que cuando me pongo de puntillas para besarlo, no por demostrar nada sino porque se lo merece.

El alcalde da un paso adelante y nos da a cada uno una placa tan enorme que tengo que dejar el ramo para sostenerla. La ceremonia está a punto de acabar cuando me doy cuenta de que una de las hermanas de Bree me mira. Debe de tener unos nueve años y es una réplica casi exacta de Bree, hasta en la postura, con los brazos ligeramente extendidos. A pesar de las buenas noticias sobre el regalo, no está contenta. De hecho, parece reprocharme algo. ¿Es porque no salvé a su hermana?

«No, es porque no le he dado las gracias.»

Me muero de vergüenza. La niña tiene razón: ¿cómo voy a quedarme aquí, pasiva y muda, y dejarle todas las palabras a Edward? Si Bree hubiese ganado, no habría dejado mi muerte sin cantar. Recuerdo cómo me preocupé en la arena de cubrirla de flores para asegurarme de que su pérdida no pasara desapercibida. Sin embargo, aquel gesto no significa nada si no hago algo más ahora.

—¡Esperen! —exclamo, dando un paso inseguro adelante, con la placa apretada contra el pecho. Da igual que el tiempo que me han asignado para hablar ya se haya acabado, debo decir algo. Les debo eso, por lo menos. Ni siquiera habiéndoles prometido hoy todas mis ganancias a estas familias tendría una excusa para callarme—. Esperen, por favor. —No sé cómo empezar, pero, una vez que lo hago, las palabras brotan de mis labios como si llevasen mucho tiempo formándose dentro de mi cabeza—. Quiero dar las gracias a los tributos del Distrito 11 —digo. Primero miro a las mujeres del lado de Laurent—. Sólo hablé con Laurent una vez, lo suficiente para que me perdonara la vida. Aunque no lo conocía, siempre lo respeté. Por su fuerza, por negarse a jugar en unos términos que no fuesen los suyos. Los profesionales querían que se uniese a ellos desde el principio, pero él no quiso. Lo respetaba por eso.

Por primera vez, la anciana encorvada (¿será la abuela de Laurent?) levanta la cabeza y esboza la sombra de una sonrisa.

La multitud guarda silencio, tanto que me pregunto cómo lo consiguen. Deben de estar todos conteniendo el aliento.

Me vuelvo hacia la familia de Bree.

—Sin embargo, me parece que sí conocía a Bree, y ella siempre estará conmigo. Todas las cosas bellas me la recuerdan. La veo en las flores amarillas que crecen en la Pradera, junto a mi casa. La veo en los sinsajos que cantan en los árboles. Y, sobretodo, la veo en mi hermana, Vanessa. —No me fío mucho de mi voz, pero casi he terminado—. Gracias por sus hijos —digo, y levanto la barbilla para dirigirme a la multitud—. Y gracias a todos por el pan.

Me quedo donde estoy, sintiéndome rota y pequeña, con miles de ojos clavados en mí. Después de una larga pausa, alguien entre la multitud silba la melodía de cuatro notas de Bree, la que repitieron los sinsajos, la que marcaba el final del día de trabajo en los huertos, la que en la arena significaba que estábamos a salvo. Al final de la melodía ya sé quién la canta, un anciano marchito con una camiseta roja descolorida y un mono. Me mira a los ojos.

Lo que pasa después no es un accidente, está demasiado bien coordinado para que resulte espontáneo, porque todos lo hacen a la vez. Todas las personas de la plaza se llevan los tres dedos centrales de la mano izquierda a los labios y después los extienden hacia mí. Es la seña del Distrito 12, el último adiós que le di a Bree en la arena.

Si no hubiese hablado con el presidente, aquel gesto me habría hecho llorar. Sin embargo, con su orden de calmar a los distritos todavía fresca, la escena me aterra. ¿Qué pensará de este saludo tan público a la chica que desafió al Capitolio?

Me doy cuenta de la importancia de lo que acabo de hacer. No ha sido a posta, solo quería darles las gracias, pero acabo de despertar algo peligroso, un acto de rebeldía de la gente del Distrito 11. ¡Es justo lo que se suponía que debía evitar!

Mientras intento pensar en algo que reste importancia a lo sucedido, que lo niegue, oigo un chispazo de estática en mi micrófono, lo que significa que lo han apagado y que el alcalde ha tomado la palabra. Edward y yo aceptamos unos últimos aplausos, y él me conduce hacia las puertas, sin darse cuenta de que algo va mal.

Me siento rara y tengo que detenerme un segundo, mientras unos puntitos de brillante luz de sol me bailan en los ojos.

—¿Estás bien? —me pregunta Edward.

—Mareada, el sol brillaba mucho —respondo, y veo su ramo—. Se me han olvidado mis flores —mascullo.

—Voy a por ellas.

—Puedo hacerlo yo.

Ya estaríamos a salvo dentro del Edificio de Justifica de no haberme detenido, de no haberme dejado las flores fuera. Sin embargo, lo vemos todo desde las profundas sombras de la veranda.

Un par de agentes de la paz arrastran al anciano que silbó hasta la parte superior de los escalones, lo obligan a ponerse de rodillas delante de la multitud y le meten un balazo en la cabeza.

***Saben que es una magdalena?, yo no, se que se refiere a algo comestible, pero no se muy bien que es.**

**Ahora, no dare tontas excusas sobre el por que no he actualizado el lunes, ni el miercoles, solo les dire que lo siento mucho y que prometo hacer todo lo posible por que no vuelva a pasar, la verdad y no me estoy excusando de nada, ya que si tu proposito es actualizar, lo haces aunque tengas mil pendientes pero lo haces, y la verdad no me sentia con muchas ganas de hacerlo, y encontraba mil pretextos para dejarlo pospuesto, hasta que zaz!, llego una amiga mia que me golpeo y me dijo que no podia dejarlas esperando, que me estaba tardando y que ademas no habia actualizado esta historia desde el viernes y no las deberia dejar esperar, luego me llevo a rastras hacia la biblioteca de la escuela y me hizo terminar el capitulo y actualizarlo, asi que saben a quien agradecerle:**

**¡Gracias Gisela!**

**Ahora La pregunta:**

******(ATENCION, SI YA LEISTE En Llamas CONTINUA LEYENDO, SI NO LO HAS ECHO Y ODIAS LOS SPOILERS CON TODO TU CORAZON, DEJA DE LEER, SI NO LO HAS LEIDO Y TE GANA LA CURIOSIDAD, LO LEERAS BAJO TU PROPIO RIESGO, LISTA(O) YO TE ADVERTI) **

******¿CUANDO DEBERÍAN ENTERARSE BELLA Y EDWARD DE QUE ESTAN EMBARAZADOS? ANTES O DESPUES DE SER ELEGIDOS COMO TRIBUTOS, O TAL VEZ ANTES DE QUE SE ANUNCIE EL VASALLAJE?, como se daran cuenta, hago muchas preguntas sobre el futuro embarazo de Bella, pero al elegir que fuera un embarazo real, la historia tendra muchos cambios estrategicos, que repercutiran en lo que queda de la saga(es una saga, ¿cierto?) o la trilogia, lo que quede mejor. **

**********ATENCION de esta respuesta depende el futuro proximo de la historia.**

**Tu opinion es importante para mi, GOLPEA a quien te diga lo contrario.**

**Besos tronados**

**Lupiz :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Los cambios hechos a la trama son mios, la trama en si(los Juegos del Hambre) es propiedad de Suzanne Collins, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

**Capitulo 5**

Justo cuando el hombre cae al suelo, una pared de uniformes blancos nos tapa la vista. Algunos de los soldados llevan las armas automáticas levantadas cuando nos empujan hacia la puerta.

—¡Ya nos vamos! —exclama Edward, dándole un empujón al agente de la paz que me obliga a avanzar—. Lo entendimos, ¿Está bien? Vamos, Bella.

Me rodea con sus brazos, y comienzo a sentirme un poco mejor, el me guía de vuelta al Edificio de Justicia, con los agentes a unos cuantos pasos de nosotros. En cuanto entramos, las puertas se cierran de golpe y oímos las botas volverse hacia la multitud.

Charlie, Esme, Jane y Alec esperan debajo de una pantalla montada en la pared, en la que solo se ve estática, todos muy tensos, por lo que veo en sus caras.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —se apresura a preguntar Esme—. Hemos perdido la imagen justo después del precioso discurso de Bella, y entonces Charlie ha dicho que creía haber escuchado un disparo; yo he contestado que era ridículo, pero ¿quién sabe? ¡Hay lunáticos en todas partes!

—No ha pasado nada, Esme. El tubo de escape de un viejo camión —responde Edward, sin que le tiemble la voz.

Dos disparos más. La puerta no nos aísla mucho del sonido. ¿A quién habrían disparado? ¿A la abuela de Laurent? ¿A una de las hermanitas de Bree?

—Ustedes dos, conmigo —ordena Charlie.

Edward y yo lo seguimos, y dejamos a los otros atrás. Los agentes de la paz que están colocados por el Edificio de Justicia no están muy interesados en nuestros movimientos, siempre que permanezcamos dentro. Subimos por una magnífica escalera curva de mármol. En la parte de arriba hay un largo pasillo con una alfombra desgastada y unas puertas dobles abiertas que dan paso a la primera sala que nos encontramos. El techo debe de tener unos seis metros de altura, con molduras de frutas y flores, además de gorditos niños con alas que nos miran desde cada esquina. Nuestra ropa de noche está colgada en unos percheros de pared. Nos han preparado la habitación, aunque apenas nos paramos para soltar los regalos. Después, Charlie nos arranca los micrófonos del pecho, los mete debajo de uno de los cojines del sofá y nos hace un gesto para que lo sigamos.

Por lo que sé, solo ha estado aquí una vez, en su Gira de la Victoria de hace décadas, pero debe de tener una memoria extraordinaria o unos instintos muy fiables, porque nos conduce por un laberinto de escaleras de caracol y pasillos cada vez más estrechos. A veces se detiene para forzar una puerta. Por el chirrido de protesta de las bisagras, está claro que no las abren desde hace tiempo. Al final subimos por una escalera a una trampilla y, cuando Charlie la abre, nos encontramos en la bóveda del edificio. Es un lugar enorme lleno de muebles rotos, pilas de libros y cuadernos, y armas oxidadas. La capa de polvo que lo cubre todo es tan gruesa que no cabe duda de que nadie la molesta desde hace años. La luz lucha por filtrarse a través de cuatro ventanas cuadradas asquerosas abiertas en los laterales de la cúpula. Charlie cierra la trampilla de una patada y se vuelve hacia nosotros.

—¿Qué ha pasado?

Edward le cuenta lo ocurrido en la plaza: el silbido, el saludo, nuestra vacilación en la veranda y el asesinato del anciano.

—¿Qué está pasando, Charlie? —le pregunta después.

—Será mejor si se lo cuentas tú —me dice el interpelado.

No estoy de acuerdo, creo que será cien veces peor si se lo cuento yo, sentirá que no confió en el y se serrara a mi como en el tren. No obstante, se lo explico todo a Edward lo más tranquilamente que puedo: lo del Presidente Vulturi y el malestar en los distritos. Ni siquiera me callo en explicarle mis suposiciones de que nos mantienen en constante vigilancia ya que de otra forma el presidente no hubiera sabido del beso con Jacob. Le cuento que estamos en peligro, que todo el país está en peligro

-Se suponia que en este viaje trataria de superar mi adversion a las camaras y asi tratar de que los que dudaban creyeran la verdad que había actuado así por amor. Calmar las cosas. Pero está claro que hoy solo he conseguido que maten a tres personas, y ahora castigarán al resto de los asistentes. —Me siento tan mal que comienzo a llorar y sollozar descontroladamente tengo que sentarme en un sofá, a pesar de que está reventado y se le ven los muelles y el relleno.

—Entonces yo también lo he empeorado todo con la idea de darles el dinero —dice Edward. De repente le da un golpe a una lámpara que está en precario equilibrio sobre una caja y la tira al suelo, donde se hace añicos, luego mas calmado se acerca a mi y me envuelve en sus brazos—. Se acabó, ahora mismo. No podéis seguir con este… este juego que traen los dos, contándose secretos y manteniéndome a mí al margen, como si fuese demasiado insignificante, estúpido o débil para soportarlos.

—No es eso, Edward… —empiezo.

—¡Es justamente eso! —me reclama—. ¡Yo pensé que nos teníamos confianza, Bella! Nos contábamos todo. Así que, después de lo que pasamos juntos ¿ni siquiera merezco que me cuentes la verdad?

—Siempre te comportas tan bien, Edward, sabes tan bien cómo presentarte ante las cámaras que no quise entorpecerte —explica Charlie.

—Pues me sobrestimaste, porque hoy lo he echado a perder. ¿Qué crees que les va a pasar a las familias de Bree y Laurent? ¿Crees que les darán su parte de nuestras ganancias? ¿Crees que les acabo de asegurar un futuro brillante? ¡Porque me parece que tendrán suerte si llegan vivos al final del día! —Edward se levanta y lanza algo más por los aires, una figura. Nunca lo había visto así.

—Tiene razón, Charlie —intervengo—. Nos equivocamos al no contárselo.

—Mira, chico… —empieza a decir Charlie.

—Basta de excusas, esto no es como en la arena, donde ambos trataban de mantenerme al margen para protegerme, aquí morirá gente si no calmamos las cosas. Todos sabemos que se me dan mejor las cámaras que a Bella, nadie tiene que ayudarme para saber qué decir, siempre que sepa dónde me estoy metiendo.

—A partir de ahora estarás informado de todo —le promete Charlie.

—Mejor será —responde Edward, sin dignarse a mirarme antes de salir.

El polvo que ha agitado forma nubes y busca otro sitio donde posarse: mi pelo, mis ojos, mi reluciente broche dorado.

Bueno, hoy he aprendido algo: este lugar no es una versión más grande del Distrito 12. Nuestra alambrada no tiene vigilancia y casi nunca la electrifican; nuestros agentes de la paz no son bien recibidos, pero tampoco resultan brutales; nuestras penurias provocan más fatiga que furia. Aquí, en el 11, sufren más y están más desesperados. El Presidente Vulturi tiene razón: una chispa podría bastar para que todo ardiera.

Las cosas pasan demasiado deprisa para poder procesarlas: la advertencia, los disparos y darme cuenta de que quizá haya iniciado algo de gigantescas dimensiones. Es tan increíble… Habría sido diferente si mi intención fuera agitar el país, pero, dadas las circunstancias, ¿cómo narices me las he arreglado para causar tantos problemas?

—Venga, tenemos que asistir a una cena —dice Charlie.

Me quedo en la ducha todo el tiempo que me dejan antes de ir a arreglarme. El equipo de preparación no parece saber nada de los sucesos del día, están emocionados con la cena; en los distritos son lo suficientemente importantes para asistir a ella, mientras que en el Capitolio apenas reciben invitaciones a fiestas prestigiosas. Se dedican a intentar predecir qué platos servirán, aunque yo solo veo al anciano recibir un tiro en la cabeza. No presto atención a nada de lo que me dicen hasta que estoy a punto de irme y me veo en un espejo: un vestido palabra de honor de color rosa pálido que me llega hasta los zapatos; el pelo apartado de la cara y suelto en una lluvia de tirabuzones sobre la espalda.

En ese momento llega Alec por detrás y me coloca un reluciente chal plateado encima de los hombros.

—¿Te gusta? —me pregunta, al darse cuenta de que mi reflejo lo mira a los ojos.

—Es precioso, como siempre.

—Veamos qué aspecto tiene con una sonrisa —me dice amablemente. Es su forma de recordarme que dentro de un minuto volverán las cámaras. Consigo levantar un poco las comisuras de los labios—. Eso es.

Cuando nos reunimos para bajar a la cena, veo que Esme está indispuesta. Seguro que Charlie no le ha contado lo de la plaza. Aunque no me sorprendería que Alec y Jane lo supieran, parecemos tener un acuerdo tácito para mantener a Esme al margen de las malas noticias. Sin embargo, no tardamos mucho en darnos cuenta de cuál es su problema.

Esme repasa el programa de la noche antes de tirarlo a un lado.

—Y después, gracias al cielo, todos podremos subirnos a ese tren y salir de aquí —dice.

—¿Te pasa algo, Esme? —le pregunta Alec.

—No me gusta la forma en que nos han tratado, metiéndonos en camiones y sacándonos del andén. Y después, hace una hora, decidí dar una vuelta por el Edificio de Justicia. Soy una especie de experta en diseño arquitectónico, ya lo sabéis.

—Oh, sí, lo había oído —responde Jane antes de que la pausa se alargue demasiado.

—Bueno, pues estaba echándole un vistazo, porque las ruinas de los distritos se van a poner de moda este año, cuando dos agentes de la paz se me colocaron delante y me ordenaron regresar a nuestras habitaciones. ¡Uno de ellos llegó a empujarme con la pistola! —exclama Esme.

No puedo evitar pensar que es culpa de Charlie, Edward y mía, por haber desaparecido antes. En realidad, resulta reconfortante pensar que Charlie tenía razón, que nadie estaba vigilando la cúpula polvorienta en la que hemos hablado. Aunque seguro que ahora sí.

Esme parece tan alterada que le doy un abrazo espontáneo.

—Eso es terrible, Esme. Quizá fuese mejor no ir a la cena, al menos hasta que se disculpen. —Sé que no estará de acuerdo, pero la sugerencia la anima bastante, porque valida su queja.

—No, estaré bien. Es parte de mi trabajo soportar estas vicisitudes, y no podemos dejar que vosotros dos os perdáis la cena. De todos modos, gracias por la oferta, Bella.

Esme nos coloca en formación para nuestra entrada. Primero los equipos de preparación, después ella, los estilistas y Charlie. Edward y yo salimos los últimos, por supuesto.

En algún lugar más abajo, los músicos empiezan a tocar. Cuando la primera parte de nuestra procesión comienza a bajar los escalones, Edward y yo vamos de la mano.

—Charlie dice que estuvo mal gritarte, que solo seguías sus instrucciones —me dice—. Además, yo también te oculté cosas en algunos momentos.

Recuerdo la conmoción que sentí al oírlo confesar su amor delante de toda Panem. Charlie estaba al tanto y no me lo había dicho.

—Eso no cuenta. Yo lo hice por puro egocentrismo para que no te estresaras también, no quería que pasara lo mismo que en el tren que nos llevó al distrito. Tú lo hiciste para ayudarnos en la arena.

Se queda pensativo un rato, abre la boca como queriendo decir algo, pero vuelve a cerrarla arrepintiéndose.

—Ya son quince, vamos.

Nos enfocan con una luz y yo esbozo mi sonrisa más deslumbrante.

Bajamos los escalones y nos engulle lo que se convierte en una marea indistinguible de cenas, ceremonias y viajes en tren. Todos los días son iguales: despertarnos, vestirnos, pasear entre los vítores de la multitud, escuchar un discurso en nuestro honor y dar un discurso de agradecimiento, aunque solo el que nos pasa el Capitolio, sin añadidos personales. A veces hay una breve excursión: en un distrito vemos de lejos el mar, en otro unos altos bosques; fábricas feas, campos de trigo y refinerías apestosas. Después nos vestimos de gala, asistimos a la cena y volvemos al tren.

Durante las ceremonias somos solemnes y respetuosos, pero siempre estamos unidos, ya sea de la mano o por el brazo, eso al menos me brinda seguridad. En las cenas rozamos el delirio amoroso; nos besamos, bailamos, una que otra vez nos atrapan intentando escabullirnos para estar a solas. En el tren paseamos juntos, mientras nos alegramos de no tener cámaras encima de nosotros.

Incluso sin los discursos personales para despertar el descontento (huelga decir que los que dimos en el Distrito 11 fueron editados antes de televisar el acontecimiento), algo se nota en el aire, el hervor de una olla a punto de rebosar. No en todas partes, porque algunas multitudes tienen el mismo aspecto de rebaño cansado que el Distrito 12 suele proyectar en las ceremonias de los vencedores. Sin embargo, en otros distritos (especialmente el 8, el 4 y el 3), los rostros de la gente expresan verdadera euforia al vernos y, debajo de la euforia, rabia. Cuando corean mi nombre lo hacen más como grito de venganza que para vitorearme. Cuando los agentes de la paz se introducen en una multitud inquieta, la multitud devuelve los empujones, en vez de retroceder, y sé que no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo, que ninguna demostración de amor, por verdadera que sea, detendrá esta tormenta. Si sacar aquellas bayas fue un acto de locura temporal, esta gente también está dispuesta a abrazar la locura.

Alec empieza a estrecharme la cintura de la ropa; el equipo de preparación se preocupa por mis ojeras; Esme me da pastillas para dormir que no funcionan, al menos no lo bastante bien. Cada vez que me duermo me despiertan unas pesadillas que han aumentado en número e intensidad. En una ocasión, Edward, que se pasa gran parte de la noche dando vueltas por el tren, me oye gritar mientras intento salir de la bruma de los somníferos, que no hacen más que prolongar mis horribles sueños. Consigue despertarme y calmarme, cuando esta a punto de irse, lo tumbo conmigo en la cama y lo abrazo hasta que me quedo dormida de nuevo. A partir de entonces me niego a tomar más pastillas, porque mi propio remedio se mete en la cama conmigo todas las noches. Nos enfrentamos a la oscuridad como lo hacíamos en la arena, abrazados, protegiéndonos de los peligros que pueden caer sobre nosotros en cualquier momento. No pasa nada más que unos cuantos besos en la oscuridad de la noche, pero rápidamente se convierte en tema de cotilleo en el tren.

Cuando Esme me lo menciona, pienso: «Bien, quizá llegue a oídos del Presidente Vulturi». Le digo que nos esforzaremos por ser más discretos, cosa que no hacemos.

Las apariciones consecutivas en los distrito son horribles por méritos propios. James y Heidi, los tributos del Distrito 2, podrían haber vuelto a casa si Edward y yo no lo hubiésemos hecho. Yo maté en persona a la chica, Sasha, y al chico del Distrito 1. Mientras intento evitar a la familia de este último, descubro que su nombre era Demetri. ¿Cómo es posible que no lo supiese? Supongo que antes de los juegos no presté atención y que después no quise saberlo.

Al llegar al Capitolio estamos ya desesperados. Hacemos interminables apariciones delante de multitudes que nos adoran. Aquí, entre los privilegiados, no hay peligro de levantamiento; es gente que nunca ha visto su nombre en las urnas de la cosecha, cuyos hijos nunca mueren por los supuestos crímenes cometidos hace generaciones. No necesitamos convencer a los ciudadanos del Capitolio de nuestro amor, pero todavía nos queda la débil esperanza de poder llegar a los que no logramos convencer en los distritos. Todo lo que hacemos parece poco y tarde.

Por la noche, en el escenario colocado delante del Centro de Entrenamiento, respondemos con entusiasmo a una lista de preguntas. Benjamín con su chispeante traje azul marino, y el pelo, las pestañas y los labios todavía teñidos de celeste, nos guía magistralmente durante toda la entrevista.

-Y qué planes tienen para el futuro?

-Bueno Benjamín—dice Edward en tono calmado tomándome por sorpresa ya que aún no hemos hablado mucho sobre el futuro—Quisiera aprovechar que estamos aquí hoy para hacer partícipes a todo Panem del paso que vamos a dar.

Y así sin más se levanta, se pone en una rodilla en frente de mi, haciendo que mi corazón se agite y mi respiración se atore, toma mis manos entre las suyas y deposita algo, mas no lo veo ya que mis ojos están clavados en los suyos.

-Isabella Swan, Prometo amarte cada minuto de cada dia eternamente, ¿me harias el honor de Casarte Conmigo?

Noto como me desliza algo por el dedo pero estoy en shock, gran parte de mi no cabe de felicidad, otra mas pequeña no puede hacerse a la idea de que me este proponiendo matrimonio en serio, y que tal si es solo una treta para calmar a los distritos. La parte feliz manda callar a la otra.

Cuando me recobro me lanzo a sus brazos y lo lleno de besos sin importarme que me estén viendo o no, cuando nos hacemos un espacio para respirar le respondo.

-Por supuesto que si—. Nos seguimos besando hasta que un carraspeo nos recuerda en donde y con quien estamos.

El Presidente Vulturi en persona nos hace una visita sorpresa para felicitarnos. A Edward le da la mano y una palmadita de aprobación en el hombro. Después me abraza, envolviéndome en su aroma a sangre y rosas, y me planta un beso hinchado en la mejilla. Cuando se retira, clavándome los dedos en los brazos con una sonrisa, me atrevo a arquear las cejas, que preguntan lo que mis labios no pueden: «¿Estas satisfecho? ¿Ha sido suficiente? ¿Ha sido suficiente entregarte el momento mas feliz de mi vida, y hacerlo un espectaculo? ¿Alfin me crees?».

A modo de respuesta, sacude la cabeza de manera casi imperceptible.

**AAAHHHHHHHHHH! aqui el capi mas esperado, siento mucho no haber actualizado en no se que tanto tiempo, ni siquiera les dare pateticas escusas del por que no actualize. espero que aun quede alguien por ahi que aun me lea. **

**Esperen actualizacion el lunes.**

**Nos vemos**

**Besos superextra tronadisimos**

**Lupiz :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Tengo la desgracia de contarles que los Juegos del hambre no son mios ToT por mas que los pido, Suzanne Collins(su dueña legitima) no hace nada por pasarme los derechos de autor, al igual que Stephenie Meyer (a ella le pertenece los personajes), se lo ruego, le suplico, me arrastro pero no quiere regalarme a Edward Cullen, lo único que tengo son los cambios hechos en la trama, ideados por mi muy loca imaginación.**

**Antes de leer este capítulo te recomiendo que pases por mi perfil y cheques el enlace, es una imagen del anillo de compromiso de Bella, espero haber escogido bien, a mí en lo personal me gusto, espero que estén de acuerdo conmigo, y si no les gusta les agradecería que si pudieran buscar uno más acorde con la historia, y pasármelo, con gusto lo agregaría en la historia**

**Capitulo 6**

Con ese único movimiento veo el final de la esperanza, el inicio de la destrucción de todo lo que me importa en este mundo. No sé qué forma adoptará el castigo, ni lo mucho que abarcará, pero, cuando acabe, seguramente no quedará nada. Lo lógico sería que sintiese una desesperación profunda en estos momentos. Sin embargo, por extraño que parezca, lo que más siento es alivio, alivio por poder acabar con el juego que no fue hecho para mí, porque la respuesta de si puedo tener éxito en esta empresa ya haya sido respondida, aunque sea con un no rotundo. Porque si a tiempos desesperados, medidas desesperadas, ya soy libre para actuar con toda la desesperación que desee.

Pero aquí no, todavía no. Es esencial volver al Distrito 12, ya que cualquier plan incluirá a mi madre, mi hermana, Edward y su familia. Y a Jacob, si consigo que venga con nosotros, además de la familia de este. Añado a Charlie a la lista. Son las personas que tendré que llevarme cuando escape al bosque, aunque todavía no sé cómo convencerlos, a dónde iremos en pleno invierno, ni qué hará falta para evitar que nos capturen. Sin embargo, al menos sé lo que debo hacer.

Así que, en vez de derrumbarme y llorar, levanto la barbilla y me siento más segura de mí misma que nunca. Mi sonrisa, a pesar de que a veces parezca demencial, no es forzada, y cuando el presidente silencia al público y dice: «¿Qué os parece si les organizamos una boda aquí mismo, en el Capitolio?», Pongo cara de sorprendida-pero-loca-de-felicidad, aunque por dentro este desesperada por salir corriendo llevándome arrastras a Edward.

Benjamin le pregunta al presidente si tiene una fecha en mente.

—Bueno, antes de fijar la fecha habría que aclarar un poco las cosas con la madre de Bella —responde Aro. El público rompe a reír y el presidente me rodea con un brazo—. Quizá si todo el país se empeña logremos casarte antes de los treinta.

—Seguramente tendrá que aprobar una nueva ley —respondo con una risita.

—Si no hay más remedio —repone él, de buen humor, como si conspirásemos juntos.

Ay, sí, qué bien nos lo pasamos.

La fiesta que se celebra en la sala de banquetes del Presidente Vulturi no tiene parangón. El techo, de doce metros de altura, se ha transformado en un cielo nocturno, y las estrellas tienen el mismísimo aspecto que en casa. Supongo que también se ven así desde el Capitolio, pero ¿cómo saberlo? Siempre hay demasiada luz en la ciudad como para ver las estrellas. Más o menos a medio camino entre el suelo y el techo, los músicos flotan en lo que parecen ser esponjosas nubes blancas, aunque no veo qué es lo que los mantiene en el aire. Las tradicionales mesas de comedor han sido sustituidas por innumerables sofás y sillones, algunos alrededor de chimeneas, otros junto a olorosos jardines de flores o estanques llenos de peces exóticos, de modo que la gente pueda comer, beber y hacer lo que le plazca con el máximo confort.

En el centro de la sala hay una amplia zona embaldosada que sirve para todo, desde pista de baile a escenario para los intérpretes que vienen y van, pasando por espacio para mezclarse con los invitados, que van vestidos con total extravagancia.

Sin embargo, la verdadera estrella de la noche es la comida, mesas cubiertas de manjares alineadas junto a las paredes. Todo lo que pueda imaginarse y cosas con las que nadie habría soñado esperan a que las consuman: vacas, cerdos y cabras enteros asándose en espetones; enormes bandejas de aves rellenas de sabrosas frutas y frutos secos; criaturas del océano salpicadas de salsa o suplicando bañarse en mejunjes especiados; incontables quesos, panes, verduras, dulces, cascadas de vino y arroyos de licores en llamas.

Mi apetito había regresado con mi deseo de luchar y, después de semanas demasiado preocupada para comer, ahora estoy hambrienta.

—Quiero probar todo lo que haya en la sala —le digo a Edward.

Veo que intenta leer mi expresión, averiguar por qué me he transformado. Como no sabe que el Presidente Vulturi considera que he fallado, su única suposición es que yo creo que hemos ganado. Sus ojos reflejan lo desconcertado que está, aunque solo brevemente, porque estamos delante de las cámaras.

—Pues vas a tener que ir con calma —me dice.

—Vale, solo un bocado de cada plato.

Sin embargo, incumplo mi promesa al instante, en la primera mesa, que tiene veinte sopas o más, al encontrarme con un cremoso estofado de calabaza con láminas de frutos secos y diminutas semillas negras.

—¡Podría estar comiéndolo toda la noche! —exclamo, pero no lo hago. Vuelvo a flaquear ante un caldo color verde claro del que solo puedo decir que sabe a primavera, y de nuevo cuando pruebo una sopa espumosa rosa salpicada de frambuesas.

Llegan caras nuevas, intercambiamos nombres, me hacen fotos, beso mejillas, pero sobre todo la gente esta alucinada por mi anillo de compromiso, aunque al principio no le preste atención, no significaba que los demás capitolianos pasaran por lo mismo, todos quería apreciarlo, y asían preguntas banales de: Cuanto costo, en donde lo conseguiste, de cuantos quilates es, yo solo me quedaba fascinada viéndolo mientras Edward daba todas las explicaciones, el anillo era hermoso, hecho principalmente de plata(N.T: yo lo veo de plata no se ustedes xD) y una hermosísima piedra transparente (un ¿diamante tal vez?) en forma de un corazón perfecto. Otro tema que trae locos a los Capitolianos es mi broche de sinsajo, se ha convertido en lo más de la moda, porque varias personas se acercan a enseñarme sus accesorios. Mi pájaro se ha copiado en hebillas de cinturón, se ha bordado en solapas de seda e incluso se ha tatuado en lugares íntimos. Todos quieren llevar la insignia de la ganadora. Me imagino lo mal que le sienta al Presidente Vulturi, pero ¿qué puede hacer al respecto? Aquí los juegos fueron todo un éxito y las bayas nada más que el símbolo de una chica desesperada intentando salvar a su amado.

Edward y yo no nos esforzamos en buscar compañía, aunque a nosotros nos buscan sin parar. Somos la atracción de la fiesta que nadie quiere perderse. Actúo como si estuviese encantada, a pesar de que esta gente del Capitolio no me interesa en absoluto, no son más que distracciones que me apartan de la comida.

En cada mesa encuentro nuevas tentaciones e, incluso con mi restringido régimen de un bocado por plato, empiezo a llenarme rápidamente. Elijo un pajarito asado, le doy un mordisco y se me llena la boca de salsa de naranja. Delicioso. No obstante, me acerco a Edward y se lo arrimo a los labios, porque, no lo se, solo quería que el lo probara y la acción salió natural además la idea de tirar comida, como veo hacer sin reparos a muchas de las personas de la fiesta, me resulta repugnante. Después de unas diez mesas estoy hinchada, y eso que solo hemos probado unos cuantos platos de los muchos que hay disponibles.

En ese preciso momento, mi equipo de preparación cae sobre nosotros. Entre el alcohol que han consumido y su éxtasis por encontrarse en un acontecimiento tan majestuoso, no hay quien les entienda.

—¿Por qué no estás comiendo? —me pregunta Charlotte.

—He comido, pero ya no me cabe ni un bocado más —respondo, y todos se ríen como si hubiese dicho la cosa más estúpida que hayan oído jamás.

—¡Nadie deja que eso lo detenga! —exclama Collin. Nos conducen a una mesa en la que hay diminutas copas de vino llenas de un líquido transparente—. ¡Bébete esto!

Edward levanta una para darle un traguito, y todos vuelven a partirse de risa.

—¡Aquí no! —chilla Charlotte.

—Tienes que hacerlo ahí —explica Chelsea, señalando las puertas que dan a los servicios.

Edward mira de nuevo la copa y lo entiende todo.

—¿Queréis decir que esto me hará vomitar?

—Claro —responde Charlotte, entre las carcajadas generales—, así puedes seguir comiendo. Yo ya he ido dos veces. Todos lo hacen, si no, ¿cómo íbamos a divertirnos en un banquete?

No tengo palabras, me quedo mirando las bonitas copas y todo lo que implican. Edward deja la suya en la mesa con tal delicadeza que da la impresión de que teme que le estalle en la mano.

—Venga, Bella, vamos a bailar.

La música baja a través de las nubes mientras él me aleja del equipo y la mesa, y me lleva a la pista de baile. En casa solo aprendemos unos cuantos bailes, de esos con violines y flautas, para los que se necesita mucho espacio, pero Esme nos ha enseñado los que son más populares en el Capitolio. La música es lenta y mágica, así que Edward me rodea con sus brazos y nos movemos en círculo sin apenas dar un paso. Este baile podría hacerse sobre una bandeja. Guardamos silencio durante un rato, hasta que Edward habla, con voz tensa.

—Crees que puedes aguantarlo todo, que quizá no sean tan malos, y entonces… —Deja la frase sin terminar.

Sólo puedo pensar en los cuerpos escuálidos de los niños que tumban sobre la mesa de nuestra cocina, cuando mi madre les receta lo que sus padres no pueden darles: más comida. Ahora que somos ricos los envía a casa con algo, pero antes, en los viejos tiempos, no había nada que dar y, en cualquier caso, el niño ya no tenía salvación. Mientras tanto, aquí, en el Capitolio, vomitan por el placer de llenarse de nuevo la barriga, una y otra vez. Y no vomitan porque estén enfermos de cuerpo o mente, ni porque la comida esté estropeada, sino porque es lo que se hace en las fiestas. Se espera que lo hagan, es parte de la diversión.

Un día, cuando me pasé por casa de Sarah para darle el fruto de las trampas, Seth estaba en casa enfermo, con tos. Como era parte de la familia de Jacob, el chico tenía más para comer que el noventa por ciento de los ciudadanos del Distrito 11, pero, aun así, se pasó quince minutos hablando de que había abierto una lata de jarabe de maíz el Día de los Paquetes, que cada uno de ellos se había untado una cucharada en un trozo de pan y que quizá se tomarían más esa semana. Y que Sarah le había dicho que podía echarse un poquito en una taza de té para aliviar la tos, aunque a él no le parecía bien, a no ser que los otros también se la tomaran. Si las cosas están así en casa de Jacob, ¿cómo será en las demás?

—Edward, nos traen aquí para divertirse viendo cómo nos matamos entre nosotros —le digo—. Te aseguro que esto no es nada, en comparación.

—Sí, ya lo sé. Es que a veces no puedo seguir soportándolo. Llega un momento en que… no estoy seguro de lo que podría ser capaz de hacer. —Hace una pausa y susurra—: Quizá estábamos equivocados, Bella.

—¿Sobre qué?

—Sobre intentar calmar las cosas en los distritos.

Muevo la cabeza rápidamente de un lado a otro, pero nadie parece haberlo escuchado. El equipo de televisión está distraído en una mesa de marisco, y las parejas que bailan a nuestro alrededor están demasiado borrachas o demasiado absortas para darse cuenta.

—Lo siento —me dice, y hace bien. No es el mejor lugar para pensar en voz

alta.

—Guárdatelo para casa.

En ese momento aparece Jane con un hombre grandote que me resulta vagamente familiar. Nos lo presenta como Marco, el nuevo Vigilante Jefe. Marco le pregunta a Edward si no le importa que le robe un baile conmigo. Edward ha recuperado su cara televisiva y me entrega de buena gana, advirtiéndole al hombre que no se entusiasme demasiado.

No quiero bailar con Marco, no quiero notar sus manos, una de ellas en la mía y otra en la cadera. No estoy acostumbrada a que me toquen, salvo que se trate de Edward o mi familia, y en mi escala de criaturas con las que no deseo entrar en contacto los Vigilantes están en algún nivel inferior al de los gusanos. Sin embargo, él parece darse cuenta y me mantiene a distancia en nuestras vueltas por la pista.

Charlamos sobre la fiesta, sobre la música, sobre la comida y después bromea diciendo que, desde el entrenamiento, intenta alejarse del ponche. No lo entiendo hasta que me doy cuenta de que es el hombre que se cayó en la ponchera cuando disparé la flecha a los Vigilantes durante la sesión de entrenamiento. Bueno, en realidad no se la disparé a ellos, sino a una manzana que estaba en la boca de un cerdo asado, pero se sobresaltaron igualmente.

—Oh, es usted el que… —me río al recordar su aterrizaje en el ponche.

—Sí, y te agradará saber que no he logrado recuperarme —responde Marco.

A pesar de que me gustaría indicarle que los veintidós tributos muertos tampoco se recuperarán de los juegos que él ayudó a crear, me limito a decir:

—Bien. Entonces, ¿este año es usted el Vigilante Jefe? Debe de ser un gran honor.

—Entre tú y yo, no había muchos voluntarios para el trabajo. La responsabilidad del resultado de los juegos es una carga muy pesada.

«Sí, el último tipo está muerto», pienso. Tiene que saber lo de Stefan pero no parece muy preocupado.

¿Están preparando ya los juegos del Vasallaje de los Veinticinco? —le pregunto.

—Oh, sí. Bueno, llevan años planificándose, claro. Las arenas no se construyen en un día. No obstante, el, digamos, tono de los juegos se está decidiendo ahora. Aunque no te lo creas, tengo una reunión de estrategia esta noche.

Marco da un paso atrás y saca un reloj de oro que cuelga de una cadena enganchada a su chaleco. Abre la tapa, mira la hora y frunce el ceño.

—Tendré que irme pronto —añade, volviendo el reloj para que vea la hora—. Empieza a medianoche.

—Parece un poco tarde para… —empiezo a decir, hasta que veo algo que me distrae: Marco ha pasado el pulgar por la superficie de cristal del reloj y, por un momento, aparece una imagen brillante, como si la iluminase la luz de las velas. Se trata de otro sinsajo, igual que el broche que llevo en el vestido, solo que éste desaparece. El Vigilante cierra el reloj.

—Es muy bonito —le digo.

—Bueno, es más que bonito. Es único —me asegura—. Si alguien pregunta por mí, dile que me he ido a la cama. Se supone que las reuniones son secretas, aunque me ha parecido seguro contártelo.

—Sí, su secreto está a salvo conmigo.

Cuando nos damos la mano, él hace una pequeña reverencia, un gesto habitual en el Capitolio.

—Bueno, nos veremos el verano que viene en los juegos, Bella. Mis mejores deseos por tu compromiso y buena suerte con tu madre.

—La necesitaré.

Marco desaparece y yo empiezo a vagar entre la multitud buscando a Edward, mientras personas desconocidas me felicitan. Por mi compromiso, por mi victoria en los juegos, por mi pintalabios. Respondo a todo, aunque en realidad estoy pensando en por qué Marco me ha enseñado su bonito reloj exclusivo. La situación ha sido un poco extraña, casi clandestina; ¿por qué? Quizá temiese que alguien le robase la idea de poner un sinsajo secreto en la esfera de un reloj. Sí, seguro que ha pagado una fortuna por él y ahora no puede enseñárselo a nadie porque no quiere que hagan una versión falsa y barata. Cosas que solo pasan en el Capitolio.

Encuentro a Edward admirando una mesa llena de tartas con elaboradas decoraciones. Los panaderos han salido de la cocina para hablar de glaseados con él y lo hacen atropelladamente, deseando responder a sus preguntas. Cuando se lo pide, le preparan un surtido de tartitas para que pueda llevárselas al Distrito 12, donde podrá examinar su trabajo con tranquilidad.

—Esme dijo que teníamos que estar en el tren a la una. ¿Qué hora será? —pregunta Edward, mirando a su alrededor.

—Casi medianoche —contesto. Arranco con los dedos una flor de chocolate de una tarta y empiezo a mordisquearla; los buenos modales ya no me importan en absoluto.

—¡Es la hora de dar las gracias y despedirse! —trina Esme junto a mi codo. Es uno de esos momentos en los que adoro su puntualidad compulsiva. Nos reunimos con Alec y Jane, y ella nos acompaña para despedirnos de la gente importante y después conducirnos a la puerta.

—¿No deberíamos darle las gracias al Presidente Vulturi? —pregunta Edward—. Es su casa.

—Oh, a él no le gustan mucho las fiestas, está demasiado ocupado —responde Esme—. Ya he dispuesto que le envíen las notas y regalos de agradecimiento correspondientes mañana. ¡Ahí estás! —exclama, haciendo un gesto con la mano a dos de los ayudantes del Capitolio, que cargan con un Charlie muy ebrio.

Recorremos las calles en un coche de cristales oscuros. Detrás de nosotros, otro coche lleva a los equipos de preparación. La muchedumbre en plena celebración es tan numerosa que avanzamos poco a poco. Sin embargo, Esme ha convertido todo esto en una ciencia, así que llegamos al tren exactamente a la una en punto y salimos de la estación.

Depositamos a Charlie en su cuarto, Alec pide té y todos nos sentamos a la mesa mientras Esme agita los papeles de su programa y nos recuerda que todavía estamos de gira.

—Queda el Festival de la Recolección en el Distrito 12, así que sugiero que nos bebamos el té y nos vayamos derechitos a la cama.

Nadie se opone.

Cuando abro los ojos ya es primera hora de la tarde. Mi cabeza descansa sobre el brazo de Edward, aunque no recuerdo haberlo oído llegar anoche. Me vuelvo con cuidado de no molestarlo, pero él ya está despierto.

—No has tenido pesadillas —dice

.

—¿Qué?

—Que esta noche no has tenido pesadillas.

Tiene razón. Por primera vez en siglos he dormido de un tirón.

—Pero he tenido un sueño —comento—. Estaba persiguiendo a un sinsajo a través del bosque. Llevaba mucho tiempo detrás de él. En realidad, era Bree. Quiero decir que, cuando cantaba, tenía su voz.

—¿Adónde te llevó? —me pregunta, apartándome el pelo de la frente.

—No lo sé, no llegamos, aunque me sentía contenta.

—Bueno, has dormido como si estuvieses contenta.

—Edward, ¿por qué nunca sé cuándo tienes una pesadilla?

—Ni idea. Creo que yo no grito, ni me muevo, ni nada. Simplemente me despierto paralizado de terror.

—Deberías despertarme —le digo mientras le quito algunos cabellos que le caen en la frente

—No hace falta, mis pesadillas suelen ser sobre perderte, así que se me pasa cuando me doy cuenta de que estás a mi lado.

-Nunca me perderás—le digo mientras le doy un casto beso.

—Será peor cuando estemos en casa y vuelva a dormir solo —dice mientras me estrecha más fuertemente entre sus brazos como si la mera idea de separarnos aunque sea por corto tiempo le desagradara, y tengo que admitir que a mi igual.

La agenda para el Distrito 12 incluye una cena en la casa del alcalde Weber esta noche y una concentración en la plaza para celebrar la victoria durante el Festival de la Recolección de mañana. Siempre celebramos el Festival de la Recolección el último día de la Gira de la Victoria, aunque normalmente se trata de una comida en casa o con algunos amigos, si nos lo podemos permitir. Este año será un acontecimiento público y, como lo organiza el Capitolio, todo el distrito se llenará la tripa.

La mayor parte de nuestra preparación tiene lugar en la casa del alcalde, ya que volvemos a estar cubiertos de pieles para las apariciones en el exterior. El paso por la estación es breve, lo justo para sonreír y saludar al meternos en el coche. Ni siquiera veremos a nuestras familias hasta la cena de esta noche.

Me alegra estar en casa del alcalde en vez de en el Edificio de Justicia, donde se celebró el homenaje por la muerte de mi padre y donde me llevaron después de la cosecha para la dolorosa despedida de mi familia. Ese edificio contiene demasiada tristeza.

En cualquier caso, me gusta la casa del alcalde Weber, sobre todo ahora que su hija, Angela, y yo somos amigas. Siempre lo hemos sido a nuestra manera, pero se hizo oficial cuando vino a despedirme antes de marcharme a los juegos, cuando me dio el broche del sinsajo para que me trajese suerte. Al volver empezamos a pasar más tiempo juntas. Resulta que Angela también tiene un montón de horas vacías que llenar. Al principio resultaba un poco incómodo, porque no sabíamos qué hacer. Otras chicas de nuestra edad hablan sobre chicos o sobre ropa, mientras que Angela y yo no somos cotillas, y la ropa me aburre hasta decir basta. Después de algunos errores, me di cuenta de que se moría por ir al bosque, así que la he llevado un par de veces y le he enseñado a disparar. Ella intenta enseñarme a tocar el piano, aunque lo que de verdad me gusta es escucharla tocar. A veces comemos en su casa o en la mía. Angela prefiere la mía; sus padres son agradables, pero me da la impresión de que no los ve mucho. Su padre tiene que dirigir el Distrito 12 y su madre sufre unas feroces jaquecas que la obligan a pasarse días enteros en la cama.

—A lo mejor tendríais que llevarla al Capitolio —le dije durante una de aquellas jaquecas. No estábamos tocando el piano porque, a pesar de encontrarnos dos plantas por debajo de ella, el sonido molestaba a su madre—. Seguro que allí pueden curarla.

—Sí, pero no puedes ir al Capitolio a no ser que te inviten —respondió Angela, triste. Incluso los privilegios del alcalde tienen sus limitaciones.

Cuando llegamos a casa del alcalde, solo tengo tiempo de darle un rápido abrazo a Angela antes de que Esme me lleve corriendo a la tercera planta para cambiarme. Después de prepararme y vestirme con un vestido largo plateado, me sobra una hora antes de la cena, así que voy a buscar a mi amiga.

El dormitorio de Angela está en la segunda planta, al lado de varias habitaciones de invitados y el estudio de su padre. Asomo la cabeza por la puerta del estudio para saludarlo, pero no hay nadie. El televisor está encendido y me detengo para ver algunas imágenes de Edward conmigo, en la fiesta del Capitolio de anoche: bailamos, comemos y nos besamos. Es lo que están viendo en las casas de todo Panem en estos momentos.

Justo cuando voy a salir de la habitación, un pitido me detiene. Me vuelvo y veo que la pantalla del televisor se ha fundido en negro y que aparecen las palabras: «últimas noticias sobre el distrito 8». Mi instinto me dice que es algo que no debería ver, sino que está dirigido al alcalde, que debería irme y deprisa. En vez de hacerlo, me acerco más a la tele.

Una locutora a la que no había visto antes aparece en pantalla; es una mujer de pelo encanecido, con voz ronca y autoritaria. Anuncia que la situación empeora y que se ha establecido un nivel de alerta 3. Se han enviado fuerzas adicionales al Distrito 8 y se ha detenido la producción textil.

La imagen cambia para mostrar la plaza mayor del Distrito 8, que reconozco porque estuve allí la semana pasada. Siguen viéndose las banderolas con mi cara colgando de los tejados. Debajo de ellas hay una turba, la plaza está llena de gente gritando, con el rostro tapado con trapos y máscaras caseras, tirando ladrillos. Los edificios arden, los agentes de la paz disparan a la multitud y matan de forma indiscriminada.

No había visto nunca nada parecido, pero sé que no puede ser otra cosa: soy testigo de lo que el Presidente Vulturi llama un levantamiento.

**Cha, Cha, Chaaaaaaaaaan. En el capitulo anterior se me olvido hacer la pregunta que hago en todos los capitulos (lo admito, estaba mas preocupada por si ustedes se aliarian con los Vulturis y los Profesionales para buscarme, y torturarme dolorosamente), asi que hoy en este capitulo pondre 2 preguntas.**

**(ATENCION, SI YA LEISTE "En Llamas" CONTINUA LEYENDO, SI NO LO HAS ECHO Y ODIAS LOS SPOILERS CON TODO TU CORAZON, DEJA DE LEER, SI NO LO HAS LEIDO Y TE GANA LA CURIOSIDAD, LO LEERAS BAJO TU PROPIO RIESGO, LISTA(O) YO TE ADVERTI)**

**¿Deberia dejar a Jacob como el tercero en discordia o dejarlo como que acepta que Bella lo ve como un hermano?. (cof cof segunda opcion cof cof)**

**si tu respuesta es Tercero en discordia, pasate esta pregunta, si es que Jacob lo acepta, ¿Te gustaria que lo emparejara con alguien? si tu respuesta es Si, Con quien Angela o Tanya.**

**ATENCION de esta respuesta depende el futuro proximo(muy proximo basicamente el proximo capitulo, comenta, comenta.) de la historia.**

**Tu opinion es importante para mi, GOLPEA a quien te diga lo contrario.**

**Besos tronados y acaramelados(no se que tengo el dia de hoy)**

**Lupiz :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Lo que reconozcan es propiedad de Suzanne Collins, los personajes de Stephenie Meyer y los cambios en la trama son _MIOS,_ quien ose pasarse de lista(o), se las vera con mis puños.**

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

Una bolsa de cuero llena de comida y un termo de té caliente. Un par de guantes forrados de piel que Alec se dejó olvidados. Tres ramas partidas de los árboles desnudos y colocadas en la nieve, señalando la dirección en la que viajarémos. Es lo que le dejo a Jacob en nuestro punto de reunión de siempre el primer domingo después del Festival de la Recolección.

Hemos seguido caminando por el bosque frío y brumoso, abriendo un sendero que a Jacob no le resultará familiar, aunque mis pies y los de Edward lo encuentran rápidamente. Conduce al lago. Ya no confío en la intimidad de nuestro lugar de encuentro habitual, y necesito eso y más para contárselo todo a Jacob. ¿Vendrá? Si no lo hace, tendré que arriesgarme a ir a su casa en plena noche. Hay cosas que debe saber…, cosas que debe ayudarme a aclarar…

_ Una vez entendidas las implicaciones de lo que estaba viendo en el televisor del alcalde Weber salí del cuarto y empecé a recorrer el pasillo. Justo a tiempo, además, porque el alcalde subió las escaleras un instante después. Lo saludé con la mano._

_ —¿Buscas a Angela? —me preguntó, en tono amable._

_ —Sí, quiero enseñarle mi vestido._

_ —Bueno, ya sabes dónde encontrarla. —En ese momento, otra serie de pitidos salieron de su estudio y él se puso serio—. Perdona —me dijo; entró en la habitación y cerró la puerta._

_ Esperé en el pasillo hasta lograr tranquilizarme y me recordé que tenía que actuar con naturalidad. Después encontré a Angela en su dormitorio, sentada frente a su tocador cepillándose el pelo, rubio rizado, delante del espejo. Llevaba el mismo bonito vestido blanco que se había puesto para el día de la cosecha. Vio mi reflejo detrás de ella y sonrió._

_ —Mírate, pareces recién salida de las calles del Capitolio._

_ Di un paso adelante y toqué el sinsajo._

_ —Incluso el broche. Gracias a ti, los sinsajos son la última moda en el Capitolio. ¿Seguro que no quieres que te lo devuelva?_

_ —No seas tonta, era un regalo —respondió ella mientras se sujetaba el pelo con un alegre lazo dorado._

_ —¿Y de dónde lo sacaste?_

_ —Era de mi tía, aunque creo que lleva en la familia mucho tiempo._

_ —Es raro que sea un sinsajo —comenté—. Es decir, por lo que pasó en la rebelión. Después del fracaso del Capitolio con los charlajos y todo eso._

_ Los charlajos eran mutaciones, pájaros macho modificados genéticamente por el Capitolio para usarlos como armas con las que espiar a los rebeldes de los distritos. Podían recordar y repetir largos fragmentos de conversaciones humanas, así que los enviaban a las zonas rebeldes para captar nuestras palabras y llevarlas al Capitolio. Los rebeldes se enteraron y usaron a los pájaros contra el Capitolio, enviándolos de vuelta a sus amos cargados de mentiras. Cuando se descubrió la estratagema, los creadores de los charlajos los abandonaron para dejarlos morir. Sin embargo, aunque se extinguieron en pocos años, antes se aparearon con los sinsontes hembra y crearon una especie completamente nueva._

_ —Pero los sinsajos no eran un arma —repuso Angela—. No son más que pájaros cantores, ¿no?_

_ —Sí, supongo —le dije, aunque no es cierto. Un sinsonte no es más que un pájaro cantor. Un sinsajo es una criatura que el Capitolio no pretendía crear. No habían contado con que los muy controlados charlajos fuesen lo bastante listos para adaptarse a la libertad, pasar su código genético y prosperar de una nueva forma. No habían previsto su voluntad de vivir_

.

Ahora, mientras arrastro los pies por la nieve, veo los sinsajos que saltan entre las ramas repitiendo las melodías de otros pájaros, copiándolas y transformándolas en algo nuevo. Como siempre, me recuerdan a Bree. Pienso en el sueño que tuve la última noche en el tren, en el que ella era un sinsajo y yo la seguía. Ojalá me hubiese quedado dormida un poco más para ver a dónde intentaba llevarme.

Hay un trecho hasta el lago, sin duda. Si decide seguirme, Jacob se molestará por este uso excesivo de energía que podría emplear en la caza. Su ausencia en la cena del alcalde fue notable, aunque el resto de su familia sí acudió. Sarah dijo que estaba enfermo, aunque era una mentira evidente. Tampoco lo encontré en el Festival de la Recolección, y Seth me dijo que estaba cazando. Eso sí que podía ser cierto.

Al cabo de un par de horas llegamos a una vieja casa cerca de la orilla del lago. Quizá «casa» sea una palabra demasiado grande para describirla. No es más que una habitación de unos cuatro metros cuadrados. Mi padre creía que hace mucho tiempo aquí había muchos edificios (todavía se ve parte de los cimientos) y que la gente venía para jugar y pescar en el lago. Esta casa ha durado más que las otras porque está hecha de hormigón, tanto el suelo, como el techo y el tejado. Sólo una de las cuatro ventanas de cristal permanece intacta, aunque ondulada y amarillenta por el paso del tiempo. No hay ni cañerías, ni electricidad, pero la chimenea sigue funcionando y hay una pila de leña en la esquina; la reunimos mi padre y yo hace años. Edward enciende una hoguerita, y yo solo espero que la niebla tape el humo delator. Mientras el fuego prende, yo barro la nieve que se ha acumulado debajo de las ventanas vacías utilizando una escoba de ramas que me hizo mi padre cuando tenía ocho años y jugaba aquí a las casitas. Después me siento junto a Edward en la diminuta chimenea de hormigón para descongelarnos junto al fuego y esperamos a Jacob.

Es sorprendente lo poco que tarda en llegar; aparece con un arco al hombro y un pavo silvestre muerto con el que debe de haberse encontrado por el camino, colgado del cinturón. Se queda en el umbral, viéndonos incomodo como si no supiese si entrar o no. En las manos lleva la bolsa de cuero sin abrir con la comida, el termo y los guantes de Alec, regalos que no aceptará por lo enfadado que está conmigo. Sé bien cómo se siente porque ¿acaso no le hice lo mismo a mi madre?

Lo miro a los ojos. Su genio no puede ocultar el dolor, la traición que siente ante mi compromiso con Edward. La reunión de hoy es mi última oportunidad de no perder a Jacob para siempre. Podría pasarme horas intentando explicárselo y aun así me rechazaría. Así que voy directa al grano de mi defensa.

—El Presidente Vulturi en persona amenazó con matarte —le digo.

Jacob arquea las cejas un poco, aunque no parece estar realmente asustado, ni asombrado.

—¿A alguien más?

—Bueno, no llegó a darnos una copia de la lista, pero diría que incluye a nuestras familias, incluyendo la tuya, por lo cercano que eres con ella.

Eso basta para atraerlo al fuego; se agacha delante de la chimenea para calentarse.

—¿A no ser que hicieran qué?

—Ya no importa —respondo. Sé que esto requiere una explicación más larga, pero no tengo ni idea de por dónde empezar, por lo que me quedo mirando las llamas con expresión lúgubre.

Al cabo de un minuto, Jacob rompe el silencio.

—Bueno, gracias por el aviso.

Me vuelvo hacia él, lista para saltar; entonces capto un brillo travieso en su mirada y sonrío, aunque me odio por hacerlo. No es un momento divertido, aunque supongo que soltarle algo así a alguien es muy fuerte. Nos van a aplastar a todos, hagamos lo que hagamos.

—Pues tengo un plan, ¿sabes?

—Sí, seguro que es espectacular —responde, lanzándome los guantes—. Toma. No quiero los guantes viejos de tu prometido.

—No son míos, son de Alec.

—Pues devuélveselos —dice. Se los pone, dobla los dedos y asiente—. Al menos moriré cómodo.

—Qué optimista. Entonces no quieres saber lo que ha pasado, ¿no?

—Adelante.

Decido empezar por la noche en que a Edward y a mí nos proclamaron vencedores de los Juegos del Hambre, y Charlie me advirtió de la furia del Capitolio. Le cuento la inquietud que seguía sintiendo en casa, lo de la visita del Presidente Vulturi, los asesinatos del Distrito 11, la tensión de las multitudes, el último intento desesperado antes de llegar al capitolio, la señal del presidente indicándome que no había bastado, mi certeza de que tendría que pagar por ello.

Jacob no me interrumpe, Edward de vez en cuando agrega algo que a mí se me pasa. Mientras hablo, Jacob parece relajarse, en presencia de Edward se mete los guantes en el bolsillo y se entretiene sacando la comida de la bolsa para que nos la comamos. Mientras Edward tuesta el pan y el queso, Jake le quita el corazón a las manzanas y pone las castañas en el fuego para que se asen.

Hago una pausa para beber un poco de té del termo antes de contarle lo de la vuelta a casa.

—Bueno, han montado una buena —me dice.

—No hemos montado nada.

—Ya he oído bastante por ahora. Vamos a pasar directamente a ese plan tuyo.

—Huiremos —le respondo, después de respirar profundamente.

—¿Qué? —Acabo de pillarlo por sorpresa.

—Nos meteremos en el bosque y correremos —insisto. No consigo leer su expresión. ¿Se reirá de mí, pensará que mi idea es estúpida? Me levanto, nerviosa, preparada para una discusión—. ¡Tú mismo dijiste que podríamos hacerlo! La mañana de la cosecha. Dijiste…

Jacob se acerca y me mira con una extraña mirada calculadora.

—No podemos hacerlo, que haremos haya afuera en pleno invierno. ¡No podemos solo salir de aquí y no volver nunca!

-Jake, Escucha…

-No Bella, tu escucha. Sabes que te quiero, y que te seguiría a cualquier lado aunque pensara que es una locura pero simplemente no podemos irnos así como así, piensa en los niños, no podemos dejarlos, además de que tendremos que hacernos cargo no solo de tu familia, también la mía, la de tu prometidito, seguramente también a Charlie, y a…

—A quién más?

-Eso no importa, pero no podemos alimentar a tantas personas en medio del bosque sin un lugar en concreto a donde ir y en pleno invierno.

—Lo sé.

Suena un plan fatal cuando lo pone así. Pero lo único en lo que puedo pensar es en que quiero a Nessie y a Edward lo más lejos que se pueda del Presidente Vulturi.

-Lo se… Pero

—No, Bella, y que pasa si nos persiguen, ¿y si capturan a alguno de nosotros? ¿Y si los niños se enferman de neumonía? ¿Y si no podemos alimentarlos, y morimos congelados o…? —declara él, tratando de tragarse su enojo. Se vuelve hacia el fuego, donde las castañas empiezan a quemarse, y las echa en la chimenea—.Además Va a costar convencer a mi madre.

-Y cres que a la mia no, y a la de Bella, pero esto es para la seguridad de todos nosotros.

—Ademas Sarah no se negará, lo entenderá.

—Supón que no lo entiende, Bella. ¿Entonces qué?

—Entonces tendrías que obligarla, Jacob. ¿Crees que me estoy inventando todo esto? —Yo también empiezo a subir la voz, enfadada. Edward se levanta de su sitio y me pone una mano en el hombro para tratar de calmarme.

—No. No lo sé. Quizá el presidente te esté manipulando. En fin, te está preparando una boda. Ya viste cómo reaccionó la multitud del Capitolio. No creo que pueda permitirse matarte, ni a ti Edward. ¿Cómo va a salir de ésa? —pregunta Jacob.

—¡Bueno, con un levantamiento en el Distrito 8 dudo que esté invirtiendo mucho tiempo en elegir mi pastel de boda! —le grito.

En cuanto lo digo, me arrepiento. Su efecto en Jacob es inmediato: el rubor en las mejillas, el brillo en sus ojos cafe chocolate…

—¿Hay un levantamiento en el 8? —me pregunta, con voz queda.

Intento retroceder, calmarlo igual que intenté calmar a los distritos.

—No sé si hay un levantamiento de verdad, solo malestar. La gente en la calle…

—¿Qué has visto? —pregunta Jacob, agarrándome por los hombros brscamente, rápidamente Edward lo aparta de mi y se pone entre nosotros, alzo la cabeza por sobre su hombro para contestarle a Jacob

—¡Nada! Al menos en persona. He escuchado algo. —Como siempre, mis esfuerzos son escasos y tardíos. Me rindo y se lo cuento—. Vi algo en el televisor del alcalde que no debía haber visto. Había una turba, incendios, y los agentes de la paz disparaban a los ciudadanos, pero el pueblo se defendía… —Me muerdo el labio e intento seguir describiendo la escena. Al final acabo diciendo en voz alta las palabras que llevan tanto tiempo comiéndome por dentro—. Y es todo por mi culpa, Jacob, por lo que hice en la arena. Si me hubiese sacrificado con esas bayas, esto no habría pasado. Edward habría vuelto a casa, habría vivido, y todos los demás seguirían estando a salvo.

—¿A salvo para hacer qué? —me pregunta, en un tono más suave—. ¿Para morirse de hambre? ¿Para trabajar como esclavos? ¿Para enviar a sus hijos a la cosecha? No has hecho daño a nadie…, les has dado una oportunidad. Sólo tienen que ser lo suficientemente valientes para aprovecharla. Ya se estaba hablando en las minas. La gente quiere luchar. ¿No lo ves? ¡Está pasando! ¡Por fin está pasando! Si hay un levantamiento en el Distrito 8, ¿por qué no aquí? ¿Por qué no en todas partes? Podría ser el momento, lo que estábamos…

—¡Para! No sabes lo que dices. Los agentes de la paz de los demás distritos no son como Efrain, ¡ni siquiera como Diego! Las vidas de las personas de los distritos… ¡no significan nada para ellos! —exclamo.

—¡Por eso tenemos que unirnos a la lucha! —responde con dureza.

—¡No! ¡Tenemos que irnos de aquí antes de que nos maten a nosotros y a mucha gente más! —Vuelvo a gritar, pero es que no entiendo por qué hace esto. ¿Por qué no ve algo tan obvio?

Jacob le da un brusco empujón a Edward para apartarlo de él.

—Pues váyanse ustedes. Yo no me iría ni en un millón de años.

- ¿Y tu familia?- le pregunto como último recurso

— ¿Y las otras familias, Bella? ¿Las que no pueden huir? ¿Es que no te das cuenta? Si la rebelión ha empezado, no se trata solo de nuestra salvación. —Jacob sacude la cabeza, sin ocultar lo disgustado que está conmigo—. Podrías hacer tantas cosas… —Me tira los guantes de Alec a los pies—. He cambiado de idea, no quiero nada que esté hecho en el Capitolio.

Y se va.

Miro los guantes en el suelo. ¿Cualquier cosa hecha en el Capitolio? ¿Se refería a mí? ¿Cree que no soy más que otro producto del Capitolio y, por tanto, intocable? Es tan injusto que reviento de rabia, aunque también siento miedo por lo que Jacob pueda hacer.

Edward me abraza dándome consuelo desesperadamente, nos dejamos caer al lado del fuego para planear mi siguiente movimiento. Me calmo al pensar que las rebeliones no suceden en un día y que Jacob no podrá hablar con los mineros hasta mañana. Si consigo llegar a Sarah antes de entonces, ella podría resolverlo. Pero ahora no puedo ir; si él está allí, no me dejará entrar. Quizá esta noche, cuando todos estén dormidos… Como Sarah suele trabajar hasta tarde para terminar de lavar, quizá sea un buen momento para ir, llamar a su ventana y contarle la situación, de modo que ella evite que su hijo cometa alguna locura.

De repente recuerdo mi conversación con el Presidente Vulturi en el estudio:

_«—A mis asesores les preocupaba que dieses problemas, pero no piensas hacerlo, ¿verdad?_

_ »—No._

_ »—Eso es lo que yo les dije. Les dije que una chica que se toma tantas molestias por conservar la vida no estaría interesada en perderla de la manera más tonta.»_

Pienso en lo mucho que ha trabajado Sarah por mantener con vida a su familia. Seguro que estará de mi lado en este asunto, ¿o no?

Ya debe de acercarse el mediodía, y los días son muy cortos, así que no tiene sentido quedarse en el bosque después de oscurecer si no es necesario. Pisoteo los restos de mi hoguerita, Edward me ayuda a guardar la comida y me meto los guantes de Alec en el cinturón. Supongo que tendré que quedarme con ellos un tiempo, por si Jacob cambia de idea. Al pensar en su expresión cuando los tiró al suelo, en el asco que sentía por ellos, por mí…

Avanzamos por el bosque a paso lento yo voy arrastrando los pies, y como siempre Edward me sigue el paso. Llegamos a mi antigua casa cuando todavía es de día. Mi conversación con Jacob ha sido un revés obvio, pero estoy decidida a seguir con mi plan de escapar del Distrito 12.

-Por que no vamos a dar una vuelta por el pueblo, tengo que ir a cenar con mi familia.

Haci que partimos tomados de la mano y nos dirigimos hacia dicho lugar. De repente Edward levanta la cabeza, y el tono que usa me asusta—. ¿Qué es eso?

Levanto la barbilla. Estaba tan absorta en mis preocupaciones que no me había dado cuenta del extraño ruido que salía de la plaza. Era un silbido, el sonido de un impacto, una multitud ahogando un grito.

—Vamos —dice Edward, muy serio. No sé por qué, no consigo ubicar el ruido, ni siquiera imaginarme la situación. Sin embargo, es algo muy malo para él.

Cuando llegamos a la plaza, está claro que pasa algo, aunque hay demasiada gente para verlo. Edward se sube a una caja que está apoyada en la pared de la tienda de golosinas y me da la mano mientras examina la plaza. Cuando estoy medio subida, de repente me impide seguir.

—Baja, ¡sal de aquí! —me susurra, aunque con mucha energía.

—¿Qué? —pregunto, intentando subir como sea.

—¡Vete a casa, Bella! ¡Te juro que estaré allí en un minuto!

Sea lo que sea, debe de ser terrible. Me libro de su mano y empiezo a abrirme paso entre la multitud. La gente me ve, me reconoce y se asusta mucho; todos me empujan para que retroceda, susurran.

—Sal de aquí, chica.

—Lo vas a empeorar.

—¿Qué quieres? ¿Que lo maten?

Sin embargo, en estos momentos me late el corazón tan deprisa y con tanta fuerza que apenas los oigo. Sólo sé que, sea lo que sea lo que me espera en el centro de la plaza, tiene que ver conmigo. Cuando por fin consigo llegar al centro me doy cuenta de que estaba en lo cierto, de que Edward estaba en lo cierto y de que aquellas voces también estaban en lo cierto.

Las muñecas de Jacob están atadas a un poste de madera y el pavo silvestre que cazó antes está encima, clavado por el cuello al mismo poste. Han tirado al suelo su chaqueta y tiene la camisa hecha jirones. Él está de rodillas, inconsciente, sujeto tan solo por las cuerdas de las muñecas. Lo que antes era su espalda, ahora es un trozo de carne despellejada y ensangrentada.

De pie a su lado hay un hombre al que no había visto nunca, aunque reconozco su uniforme: es el jefe de nuestros agentes de la paz. Sin embargo, no se trata del viejo Diego, sino de un hombre alto y musculoso con la raya del pantalón muy bien marcada.

No encajo todas las piezas del rompecabezas hasta ver que alza el látigo que tiene en la mano.

* * *

**Blah, blah, blah... Quieren matarme haganlo, estan en todo su derecho, pero piensen si lo hacen ¿Quien seguira la historia? tengo gratas sorpresas para ustedes, espero actualizar hoy o mañana "Mi version de la historia" Gracias Tatii, por ayudarme con la correccion del cap, y esas cosas. **

**Ah, y las invito a pasarse por una historia nueva que estoy publicando llamada: La bendecida de los dioses, es de el universo de Percy Jackson, con dioses olimplicos y esas cosas, y antes de que se enojen conmigo por empezar un nuevo proyecto y no continuar los que ya tengo les dire: Cuando me siento presionada, me bloqueo para la historia que tengo que hacer pero me salen tantas ideas para nuevas historias, que no me pude resistir y bueno, de ahi, salio este cap, y los 3 que lleva Bendecida, Estoy algo bloqueada con Mi version. haci que las historias veneficiadas fueron estas...**

**Bueno, nos Vemos en estos dias, queridas lectoras...**

**Recuerden **

**A mi me importan, Golpeen a quien diga lo contrario.**

**Atte.**

**Yo xD**


	8. Nota de Autor

**Nota:**

* * *

**Hola queridas y fieles lectoras, se que me he desaparecido por este lugar por mucho tiempo, pero antes de que me acribillen por no haber actualizado y por dejarles esta horrorosa nota de autor en lugar de un capitulo es que bueno, mi hermosa Musa se fue de vacaciones, y bueno como se fue sin permiso descidi despedirla, y bueno, por eso no a habido capitulo de esta historia, ademas si le suman que recibi un reviewn anonimo donde me dijeron(escribieron esto): Pero que mierda acabo de leer... la cagas! no cambies los nombres de este Gran y hermoso libro, con los nombres de esa otra onda de crepusculo!, fue un tal Gerardo, y bueno aunque no quiera admitirlo, me afecto, bueno yo sabia que a muchos esta historia no les iba a gustar, les sere sincera mayormente lo hice por mi, ya que yo queria ver mas amor en estos libros y que estuvieran mis personajes favoritos, que alguien le hubiera gustado y me hubiera comentado fue algo que me emociono y una chispa de esperanza crecio en mi, pero yo sabia que algo como esto iba a pasar, tarde o temprano, no puedo darle gusto a todos, pero saben lo que mas me enoja, que este tal Gerardo comento de forma anonima, como es que tiene los suficientes como para criticar pero no los tiene como para dejar algo donde pueda respónder, eso si que me enoja, en serio.**

**Bueno siguiendo con el tema, como veran, la historia estara Temporalmente Pausada ya que bueno, a mi linda memoria Usb se le antojo infestarse de troyanos, asi que tuve que formatearla y se fueron todos los cambios que le habia echo a los libros(ya estaba comenzando con el tercer libro), luego mi tablet al fin dio su ultimo respiro despues de semanas agonizando, asi que mientras recupero todo lo que perdi, esta historia quedara pausada, ademas estuve escribiendo el capitulo 10 de Mi version de la historia, tal vez dentro de unos pocos dias suba el cap.**

**Espero que me comprendan y me apoyen como siempre lo han echo**

**Gracias por su atencion.**

**Las amo, al infinito y mas alla...**

**Atte.**

**Lupiz**


End file.
